The Secrets of the Souls
by XxShatterxX
Summary: Maka is a normal DWMA student. Her father is a Death Scythe but doesn't have much time for Maka because of women. When word spreads that a new student is coming, Maka doesn't care that much, until she meets him. Soul was forced into this by his Best Friend Black*Star. He is new to Death City. When he gets to school, he ingores alot of ppl until this one girl catches his eye. (SoMa
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hey guys! I am new to this Website so I am trying this out. I hope you guys like it! Please review any little thing helps. Love you guys 3

**DISCLAIMER!**

Shatter: I do not own Soul Eater.  
Soul: Yea because if she did.. Me and Maka would have hooked up all ready  
Maka: Yea..  
Soul: You know you would like it -smirks-  
Shatter: uhh  
Maka: MAKAAAA  
Shatter: -hides-  
Maka: CHOP!  
Soul: Owww Shit Maka!  
Shatter: Can they read now?  
Soul:Yea sure.. its the cool thing.

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

_School, is so not cool. _I thought as i walked out of my apartment. _It has already been a year since moving here? Funny how time flies.._

I smirked and shook my head as I started for my orange motorcycle. I pulled out my black head band to fix my white hair. Looking into the Motorcycle mirror, I pushed the band back into place.

Then, I revved up the enguine and started for the school.

After a few minutes, I pulled up to the school. Eyes were immediately on me. They burned the back of my neck like a small flame.

"Who is he?" A tall girl with blonde hair whispered to a slightly shorter boy with black hair. "Is he new?" The girl asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know.. Weird he would show up in the middle of the school year.." The boy replied before looking at the girl.

I shook my head. _Damn Black*Star.. This is all your fault._

**~Flash Back~**

I bit into a sandwhich and stared at Tsubaki and Black*Star. They were also eating a sandwhich. The sounds of people mumbling filled the restaurant.

"Come on Soul! It will be fun! I BLACK*STAR SAYS SO!" The sky blue spikey haired miester said. "I agree, Soul it is lots of fun.." Black*Star's Weapon, Tsubaki, nodded

"But it is the middle of the school year. " I mumbled, slightly annoyed by all the begging they were doing. "It's not like I care for that kinda thing. It's not cool you know.."

Black*Star shook his head "BUT YOUR A WEAPON! A SYCTHE FOR THAT MATTER!" He yelled at me. "Shut up Black*Star.. Fine I will go if you just quit bugging me about it."

"YES THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS SPOKEN!"

"You know you are soo not cool.." I grumbled.****

~Normal Time~  


I started up the stairs, tugging at my black jacket and straightening my yellow under shirt. I glanced down to my new shoes and pair of jeans. "Cool looks for a Cool guy" I whispered.

With a push, the front door opened and I felt even more eyes on me. More whispers spun around the room because of my arrive.

I took a quick glance of everyone. My crimsion eyes harden at some of the louder mumbles. "Who's the new kid?" "Weapon or Miester?" "He is kinda cute.."

I kept my head down and started down the hall way.

"SOUL EATER PLEASE COME TO THE DEATH ROOM! AGAIN, SOUL EATER PLEASE COME TO THE DEATH ROOM!" I growled "great."

After a few turns about a few stops for directions, I arrived at the door.

It's metallic black color and it's red outer frame looked cool. I used the skull shaped knocker and the door cracked open. I took a walk down the path. The red arches with the sharp knives over head made me feel alittle uneasy.

I finally came to a circular platforum where my eyes scanned up to the mirror. I went up the stairs and was stopped by a voice.

"Hello Mr. Soul Eater~!" Lord Death called from his skull shaped table. "Please, Sit down."

I took a seat and stared at the Grim Reaper infront of me. "So, you called me here.. Why?" I asked

"It has to do with your past.." Lord Death said.

"What about it?"

"Parents?"

"I don't know my parents."

"Well, any family?"

"No."

Lord Death sighed and shook his head "Anything?"

I sighed "I was left as a child. I went into a Orphanage." I explained and shook my head.

"I don't have much memory of that. I have blocked it out."

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember.. running anyway at the age of 15 and moving here."

"So basically nothing"

I laughed and nodded "I don't want to remember it." I shook my head.

"Alright. Well Soul Eater. You are a Weapon, Scythe, and there are a few Miesters without Weapons."

Lord Death spilled me a list and my fingers ran across the page. I didn't know any of these names. "Well, I will check them out." I nodded "Thank you Lord Death."

"Anytime, Your Class call be Cresent Moon." I nodded "Alright."

**~About 15 minutes Later~**

I stared at the door to the class and shook my head. _What was I thinking.. Maybe I shoul leave.. No. _Before I could talk myself out of it, I pushed open the door.

I looked up to see all the student's eyes on me. I chuckled and looked over at my new teacher.

The man had a screw coming out of his head. Sitches covered his clothes and body. The man smiled. It didn't look right. It was dark and crazy, but calm at the same time. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Class, it seems we have a new student. My name is Professor Stein. I will be your teacher." His emerald eyes hardenning. "And you are?"

I looked up with my scarlet eyes and say, "My name is Soul Eater. I am a Weapon. A Scythe."

Girls started to giggle and I couldn't help but smile. I scanned the crowd and my eyes stopped on this one girl.

Her pigtails were moving slightly wih her head. Her softly shaded green eyes flickering across the page of a book. A warm smile written on her lips. _Well.. Thats a new one.._

I looked to Stein and said "Where do I sit?"

"That chair over there by Maka." The Professor pointed and my eyes followed his finger to the empty spot next to Pigtails girl.

_That's __cool.. I don't have to sit next to one of my fan girls. _

I sighed and made my way up the stairs to the sit. Squeezing past a few people, I managed to make it there.

Maka seemed to into the book.

I laughed softly and stared ahead even though my eyes often moved over to her.

Trying to make out what was so good about the book, I asked "What are you reading?"

She didn't even answer.

**~Maka's POV~  
**

I had come to school in my normal wear. A cream pull over vest, green and white striped tie, a red plade skirt, and a white button down. MY hair was in my normal Pigtails.

I stopped, hearing all the mumbles about a new kid and that he was so cool. "Have you heard?"

"Yea, he is so cool."

"Laid back.." I shook my head and made my way to class.

I had a new book in my hand and couldn't wait to read it. I really didn't want to go to class. It was dissection day and I never do well.

I arrived early and took my seat. I openned the book and started to read.

**~After class had started about 15 minutes in~**

"Class, it seems we have a new student. My name is Professor Stein. I will be your teacher." I heard the Professor say.

After that, I pretty much zoned out until I heard my name. "That chair over there by Maka." _Great.. _I shook my head and kept on reading.

I felt his soul grow soul and sighed when it was right next to mine. I could feel his eyes flickering to me every now and then. _Stalker.._

"What are you reading?" He said to me and I didn't answer. I felt a finger press agaisnt my cheek. That, pulled me away from ym door.

"What?" I looked to him finally taking in his looks. His spikey white hair that was tamed by the black head band. His sleek black jacket and his slightly wrinkled shirt.

My eyes shifted to his jeans and then shoes, they were new, to clean to be used. I ,then, looked to his face. I was caught off guard by those striking red eyes. They were so charming, so entrancing. I never wanted to pulled away from them until I heard him answer my question.

"I wanted to know what you are reading?" I noticed his sharp teeth, which kinda threw me off. "Hello? Maka?" I was snapped back

"Oh.. Reading, right." I had to look at the cover of my book to even know the title.

His eyes had pushed that from my mind.

"_Lord of the Flies_" I answered quickly. He smirked "ah, never heard o-" He was cut off by a scalpel flightly threw the air.

Soul dodged the blade and it struck the wooden desk behind him "Quiet. I am experimenting." Prof. Stein growled.

I blushed at that and returned to my book.

**~After Class~  
**

I managed to slip away from the group but, not for long. As I tried to make my escape I heard, "MAKA! YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" _Oh Lord Death help me.._

I stopped mid-step and turned, seeing the new kid Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star making there way down the hall.

I waved and put on the best smile I could. _I just want to go home and read. _I thought with a inner frown.

"Hey." Soul said with that sharp toothed smirk of his. The smirk sent shivers running down my spine. "Hey." I said back to him.

"Black*Star, where was Kid today? It's not like him." I asked worried about my friend.

"He is in Russia chasing after a Kishin."

"Oh."

I looked down. _I can't do that yet.._ Soul picked up on my sudden mood change and looked to Black*Star.

_They know each other..? Weird.. Black*Star never talked about this Soul guy before.._

"Maka is sad because she doesn't have a partner.." Black*Star said slightly louder then he should. I shivered and a frown crawk across my lips.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki said and shook him slightly

"That's a touchy subject." I felt someone's eyes on me and I couldn't help but look up to see who it was. _Soul.. I bet he has a partner.._

I sighed "Look, I am just going to go home." I explained and looked away "Bye. See you tomorrow."

**~1 hour later~  
**

I stared at the ceiling. My back pressed against my locker. _Stupid dad.. forgot to pick me up.. _I couldn't focus on my book. I just kept thinking about not having a Partner.

Suddenly, Music echoed down the hall way. Someone was playing the piano in the music room. I put down my book and stood up. _Who could that be? _

I started down the hall way and turned into the Music Room. My eyes widden as I watched Soul play the piano.

His song was sadden yet, mysertious. I pressed agasint the back wall and listenned.

His fingers danced across the keys as the sounds filled the room. After it finished, I walked over and said "That was did you learn to play?"

Soul jumped. Clearly shocked by my presence. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was here. "

"Yea. My father forgot to pick me up."

He sighed "I don't know how I learned. I just .. do" I smiled "Well. It's amazing. " I smiled and looked up at him "The way it was sad, calm, soothing, and so " I paused "Breath-taking.." I whispered.

**~Soul's POV~  
**

I stared at Maka with shocked eyes. Noone ever understood my songs.

It, just didn't happen. "Wow, that's what I was kinda feeling" I whispered and Maka looked at her feet. "Maka, noone every gets my songs but, you do." I explained with a smirk "That's very cool."

"Well I still need a ride. Could you give me one?"

"Yea, Cool Guys take care of Cool Girls."

After a few minutes, We arrived at my Motorcycle. I slipped on and started it."You want me.. to get on that?" Maka mumbled

"Yea, get on.. or walk." I said. She sighed and slipped on, wrapping her arms tight around my torso.

"Arlight, lets go!" I revved the bike and We took off. I zoomed down the street "Take a right." Maka said as I turned.

"Go straight, and then take a right and It should be there." I followd the route and came to a small house.

It wasn't that big a starter house. The outer color was a soft blue and then white frames forumed the windows. The front door was white to match the windows. The house seemed to have a small upstairs. It's roof foruming up at the top to leave just enough room for another small window.

_Maybe that's the attic? Or another small room? _

"Here you go." I said and then I looked at Maka and smiled "Ehh, Maka" She stopped after getting off my bike. "Yea Soul?"

"I need a Miester, you need a Weapon, and. You get my music.." He sighed "Would you like to be my Partner?"

Maka stared at him and smiled "Sure Soul. " She reached out her hand and I took it. We smiled at each other and I nodded "See you tomorrow."

"Yea, Bye Soul." She said and then walked to her door. She knocked and Spirit, A Death Scythe, answered.

"Maka, Where have you been." She didn't even answer and just pushed past him with a growl. "Move." The girl disappeared and Spirit shut the door.

I rod home to my apartment. "I got a few friends, a home, and a Partner."

**~ 2 a.m.~**

I was woken up by thunder and lightenning. FLASH! It lit up my room. With a growl, I rubbed my eyes and the buried my face away in my pillow.

I was almost asleep, when a knock at the door came. "What the hell. Who could that be?" I got up and put on some Sweat Pants before heading tot he door.

I pulled it open and stared at the soaking wet girl infront of me. "Maka?"

* * *

So guys, what did you think? A twist huh! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow! Please Review and follow. Ther eis more to come! Love you guys. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the Reviews and I have some Followers and Favorites as well. Thanks again! Well here is Chapter 2 Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**  
Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater -Sneezes-  
Soul: You got a cold? Not Cool.. stay away from me  
Maka: ... -Coughs all over Soul- Happy?  
Soul: UGH NOT COOL!  
Shatter: Both of you stop..  
Soul: -coughs- fine...

**~Maka's POV, Earlier that** **Night~**

I walked up the small stairs to my room. I stupid father in tow. "Maka! Who was that boy?" I glanced over at him before running the rest of the way up the stairs.

"He is my partner! And you fo-"

"Spirit! When are you coming back to bed? Huh!" Spirit paused "In a minute Lucy!"

I stopped mid-door shutting and looked at him.

"You have a woman here.." My voice shaking with anger.

"No.. she is a friend." He tried to cover and shook his head "Look, Maka I didn't mean to forget you. I.. was busy with Lord Death!"

I shook my head "No, you never showed up today for school." I hissed and slamed my door.

I curled up in bed thinking on how bad life was. _Mom dies, and he turns into that.. How could he do this to us! _I thought and tears forumed in my eyes.

I had to escape.

Some time went bye.

I looked to my clock _1:27 in the morning.._ I sighed and put on some Pajama pants and a T-shirt. I grabbed a bag of clothes for the next day and slipped open my door.

Spirit was to busy having 'fun' with his lady friend to notice. I openned the front door and started down the street. "Where will I go?" I thought and closed my eyes.

I picked up on Kid's soul "To far." I couldn't find Black*Star's and then, I found Soul's. I smiled and started in that direction.

I looked up at the sky as lightening clashed! Rain started to pour down on me. My blonde hair being a soft brown color. The water drops streamed down my face.

It was a good mask for the tears that flowed from my eyes. I walked up to the Apartment Building and walked to his door.

I gave it a small knock and was relieved he openned it. "Maka?" Soul whispered

"S-Soul." My voice cracked and I ran in and wrapped my arms around him.

"AHH MAKA YOUR WET!" He hissed before scooped me up in his arms, moving me to the couch.

Soul returned to the door, shutting and locking it.

The white haired weapon disappeared down a hall way and returned with a towel. "Here Maka. Now tell me what happened.. and how you found me?"

He sat down next to me and wrapped the towel around my body.

Soul pressed closer to me "Your cold.. I don't need my Miester sick." He whispered and I nodded

I hadn't noiced he didn't have a shirt on until I felt his warm skin against my cold wet face. It felt so nice.. so protective and inviting.

"My.. father.. he.. he had a Woman over and I hate it. I hate it so much! It's like my mom never was born." I mumbled into his chest.

"It's ok Maka you are safe now."

"I found you there your Soul Wavelengths." I explained and he nodded. I finally released the grip on my bag and he whispered to me

"You brought and over night bag?" I nodded and giggled

"Yea. I am sorry but.. could I stay here.. for tonight" Soul started to laugh "Why are you asking me? Seems you made your way in just fine.. Not Cool Maka" He teased

I blushed at that and then tried to push away from him and sighed "I will sleep on the couch" I explained

"Nope I will." Soul got up and disappeared into his room. He came back with some baggy Sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Here are some dry clothes. Go change." He tossed them to me and I smiled.

"ok.. " I got up and glanced down the Hallway "Go straight it the door on the right" Soul commented.

**~10 minutes later~**

I walked out in the dry clothes. His T-shirt smelled like him.. sweet and comfy. The pants hung around my waist but would do for tonight.

"You look good." Soul teased as I sat down next to him. "Maka.. I have this Apartment, and I was thinking, since you don't like living with your Father.. and I have a spare room." He paused "Your are my Miester. So woud you like to move in with me?"

My eyes widdened at his statement. It was shocking to hear that from him. _We have known each other for a few hours.. and yet..I feel so close to him.._

I nodded and smiled "Yes, if your ok with it."

Soul laughed "I just asked you.. I am cool with it. A cool guy always helps out a Cool girl." He quoted from earlier.

"Fine, tomorrow I will have to tell my father." I whispered "WE will have to tell your father." Soul corrected me.

"Oh, ok then." I giggled and nodded.

"Well, I will talk to Kid when he gets back sometime tomorrow." I said to him and then stood up.

"Alright.. I am heading to bed Soul." He smirked "Night, Maka."

"Night."

I walked into his room and shut the door. I slipped under the covers and wrapped them around me tightly. I soon, drifted into sleep.

**~Soul's POV~**

_You would think it's weird for a girl you just mean to show up at your door and then not even being there an hour, before she becomes your room mate..._ _I don't._

I smiled at that and then fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. "hmm." I grumbled and then whispered "Mom that smells good. "

"Mom?" I heard Maka say and then sighed.

_Oh.. that's right. _I laughed softly and sat eyes flickered to the kitchen. Maka was leaning over a pan flipping pancakes.

"that smells good." I mumbled and ruffed my hair before standing up and walking over to where she was. "How was your sleep?"

"It was.. good." She commented with a warm smile on her lips. I loved that smile of hers. "Breakfast is ready." She giggled and slipped them onto a plate.

I grabbed mine and started for the table. I sat down and Maka sat next to me.

We ate in peace for alittle while before Maka stood up and started for my bedroom "I am going to change. We have to talk to my father today remember."

I growled. "yep." _He sounds like a Jackass.. _I thought and cleaned off the table.

**~A Small Time Skip Later~  
**

We arrived at the small house. The white front door swinging open as I turned off my Motorcycle. Maka slipped off my bike and met her father on the porch.

He looked mad. "MAKA MY DEAR MAKA WHERE WERE YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Spirit's eyes landed on me and he growled. "You! It's your fault my Maka ran away!"

I just chuckled and said "Look man, you had a woman at your house.. with your daughter under the same roof. Not cool."

Maka looked at her Father and nodded "Yea.. I want to move out Papa." She looked at me and I nodded.

I got off my bike and walked up the small path to the porch to meet Spirit.

Spirit's eyes widdened at Maka's words and growled "WHAT! Where will you go?"

"I will be moving in with Soul, my weapon." She explained and then pushed past him.

I tried to follow but what blocked by Spirit, who slamed the door in my face.

**~Maka's POV~**

I ran up the stairs and started throwing things into a suitcase.

With a smile, I had managed to get everything out into two of them. "Movers will be here from my furinture sometime in the next few days.

Spirit growled "NO MAKA! DON'T LEAVE PAPA!" I pushed past him and rushed down the stairs.

I yanked open the front door and Soul grabbed a suitcase as we raced for the Bike.

Spirit ran out and then grabbed my wrist. "You are not going anywhere!" I pulled away and jumped on the Motorcycle as Soul started it.

With a smirk, Soul said "Hang on Maka. This is going to be rough." I wrapped my arms around him tight as he raced away.

I started to laugh. _I am free! Free from him.. and free from those crazy women!_

When we got home, I called Kid. I stayed outside while Soul put my bags into the empty guest bedroom.

"Hello?" Kid said

"Hey Kid! It's me, Maka" I explained

"Hey Maka. What do you need?"

"I need you to get your movers to my house as soon as possiable. I am moving out and into my New Weapon's home."

"Who is that?"

"His name is Soul." I explained and then walked to the front door. I pulled it open and then took a seat on the couch.

"Oh! Black*Star's friend." Kid laughed "Ok! I will have them bring it tomorrow when I get back from Russia! Ok?"

"Ok Kid. See you then" I closed my phone and put it on the small table infront of me.

"Ok Maka your stuff is set." Soul said as he reappeared from my new room.

I nodded as he sat down on the couch. Soul turned on the TV and flipped it to a movie. I pulled out _Lord of the Flies _and started to read.

Soul paused and looked at me "What is it about?" I looked up to him and smiled

"It is about a group of boys who's plane crashed on a small island. It is just them and they had to hunt and build shelters to survive."

I looked back to the book and marked my page. I put the book on the table and looked at Soul. "So, what are we having for dinner?" I questioned.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. _3:41 pm .. might as well start thinking about dinner. We skipped lunch because of Papa.._

Soul laughed "I guess I will."

I nodded "Good, because I didn't want to in the first place."

**~A Small Time Skip to 8:23 pm Soul's POV~  
**

I watched Maka put the plates way. I had created a home-made pizza. It had sasuge and cheese, ham and some bacon.

"Thanks, Soul it was great! Where did you learn to cook like that?" A image of a tall woman with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes came to mind.

"My.. uhh." I coudln't put a name to the face. "An old friend." I answered quietly and looked away.

_I am keeping my past and it being blocked from Maka.. she doesn't need to know that part of me.. I could only remember being.. mean and horriable._

"So what now?" Maka asked and flopped down on the couch. I joined her with a smile. "Movie?" I nodded "Sure!"

I grabbed the remote and started to flip thru the channels. I stopped on this movie that looked good.

Not realizing it was a romance movie, we continued to watch it until the main girl and boy character started to kiss.

I glanced to Maka who's eyes were on her hands. I felt the tension between us start to spark. "U-uh..Soul." She whispered.

I smiled "Yea good movie huh?" Blush burned on her cheeks.

I grinned _Cool guys always make the first move.._

I slipped my arm around her with the old yawn trick but, Maka didn't seem to notice. I looked at Maka and she finally saw the arm.

She moved closer to me.

_What? haha ok she is giving the green light! _I leaned in and she turned to say something and our lips met. She jumped and pulled back. Her shaded green eyes filled with shock.

**~Maka's POV~**

I turned to look at Soul and say 'This movie is kinda cheesy' but the words never got to leave my mouth. I felt his lips against mine.

Shock moved thru my body. I shivered and pulled back. I felt the burn against my cheeks and Soul's eyes were watching me. "I-I .. I am g-going to bed."

I didn't even offer to sleep on the couch. I just went to the guest bedroom, changed, and went into his room.

I curled up in the covers and tried, not having much luck, to sleep. I kept thinking about the kiss. _Oh Lord Death.. Please help me.._

**~Soul's POV~**

I was caught off guard by her sudden mood change. _I thought she.. ugh soo not cool Soul. _My eyes followed her as she disappear from my presence.

I sighed and face plamed. "ugh.. I am soo stupid." I shook my head and then laid on the couch.

_I need to figure this out.. I need to fix this. _I sighed. I couldn't piece it together fast enough. Sleep had come and taken me away to dreams.

* * *

How do you guys like that? It took awhile but! It's done! Enjoy! Thank you again for all the follows and reviews! Keep them coming


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing Things

Hey guys! How's it going? Yep, I got some free time so hereis another chapter! 2 in 1 day. I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**  
Shatter: I don't own Soul Eater  
Soul: Why did you have me kiss Maka? Not cool Shatter.  
Shatter: -sighs- Shut up and wait

* * *

**~Soul's POV~  
**

I openned my crimsion eyes. Light shining threw the windows. "Ugh.. Morning." I rubbed my eyes and sat up fully. _No breakfast?_

The events of last night flooded my mind and my cheeks burned with red. "Oh, I bet she is still pissed." I whispered and got up to check on her.

I still had my clothes on from last night, I never bothed to change. I knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hey, Maka.." I said

She was still curled up under the blankets. The soft rise and fall of the covers made me smile. _Hmm... must have been a long night.._

"Maka." I said again and walked over to her, nudging her softly "Soul." I heard her say but she didn't move. "Maka?"

"Soul.." She mumbled again but her eyes were still closed.

_She talks in her sleep.. _ I laughed and then shook her harden "Maka.. wake up.. We have school and Kid is going to bring your stuff later today."

Maka's emerald green eyes fluttered open. "Eh? School!" She gasped and jumped from the bed. In the process, she smacked me with the covers.

I tripped backwards but managed to catch my balance before I could fall to the ground. "MAKA! DAMN SLOW DOWN!" I growled and MAka jumped at my tone.

She glanced over her shoulder at me and started to laugh. The blankets were flung across my body. I yanked them away and tossed them back on the bed.

_Well.. she doesn't seem to hold last night against me.. good. _I sighed "Go change and meet me by the motorcycle."

**~20 minutes later~  
**

I leaned against my motorcycle. I picked out a red t-shirt, my black and white vans and some old jeans. I let my white hair go untamed today.

I ruffled it slightly giving it that crazy look. A loud slam caught my attention and I looked up to see who had caused it. Maka, who looked slightly pissed, stormed down the path to my bike.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing." She growled in return. Maka's blue button down went well with her white tie. Her shorts were also white to go with her tie and her hair was up in pigtails. She had on white flats.

I sat down on my motorcycle and then hissed "Come on Maka, we are partners."

She sighed "My Father, he just called and is trying to get Lord Death to make me change to a new weapon."

I stared ahead and then shook my head. "Get on Maka." She did as I said and I felt her arms around me. I smirked and mumbled "Let's go to school."

**~Maka's POV~  
**

When I woke up this morning, I had forgot about last time. _It was just a dumb move on Soul's part... He mis-read me.. _

I thought as I changed. I shook my head and cleared my mind.

When I got that phone call, that just ruined my day. _He has no right! _I sighed and was yanked back to reality by Soul. "We are here."

I felt people's eyes on me. "They are partners?" "Damn, I wanted him.." "No fair." "He is WAY to cute for her." My face burned as I quickly walked to the front door.

Soul took his time, odviously not caring what they had to say. "Hey Maka!" I stopped to see Tsubaki, Kid, and Black*Star walk up "What's up guys?" I commented.

"Oh nothing." Tsubaki said but Kid grinned "So that's your Weapon?"

I nodded "Yea. "

Tsubaki smiled "Soul is.. Congrads!" She gave me one of her warm hugs and I returned it.

Black*Star had fallen back to wait on Soul. "SOUL! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star called out. "

Will you shut up idiot.." I heard Soul say and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know they were friends?" I mumbled Tsubaki nodded

"Yep, Black*Star ran into Soul at a store. They started to fight each other."

I gasped "Then, how are they friends?"

"Well, Soul said Black*Star had 'guts' picking a fight with a stranger. After that, they hit it off! Funny huh?"

I nodded "Yep, Boys are weird."

Kid, who had been listenning, hissed "Hey! I am right here." He looked at I and stared at me in shock. "Maka.."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Yo- your not.. symmetrical!" He cried out and then raced over to me.

Kid yanked my pigtails out which made me yelp in pain. Soul lookd up and growled "Maka!"

I narrowed my eyes as I felt his fingers combing threw my hair.

After a few minutes of painful hair fixing and telling Soul not to kill Kid, it was finished.

"There.. PREFECT!" Kid stepped away to look at his work and I just narrowed my eyes.

Soul, who had rushed over to my side because of my yelp, was only being held back by my hand that grasped the collar of his shirt.

"YOU DON'T JUST GRAB A GIRL'S HAIR AND FIX IT YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Soul growled

"I was just making her prettier."

I stiffened and mumbled "Make me.. what.. " I released Soul, who was watching me closely.

Then, Tsubaki grabbed the collar of my button down as I tried to tackle Kid.

She was the only one keeping me at bay. "LIKE I WASN'T PRETTY ALREADY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU KID!"

Black*Star was dieing of laughter because of what had happened.

I stopped my ranting because of the class bell.

In unison we said "We are late!" The group of us raced for class.

**~Lunch Time~  
**

I smiled and put my book away "Yay! Lunch~!" I heard Patty said

"Yes lunch." Liz agreed

"Well girls, were to?" Kid asked and then looked to me and Soul.

"Would you guys like to come?" I was about to say yes but, Soul answered first. "Nope, we have plans."

_Plans.. no we dont... _He looked at me and gave me his toothy grin.

"We will catch up with you later." Soul said waving Kid and his Weapons away. "What are you up to?"

Soul laughed "Just shut up and let me lead.

He took my hand and led me to his motorcycle. The boy scooped me up and put me on the bike before taking his place as the driver.

"Hold on. This is going to be rough." Before Soul could drive away, Black*Star called out "SOUL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITHOUT YOUR GOD!"

Tsubaki smiled "Yea, we were going to get some lunch. You guys wann-" Soul shook his head "Nahh.. maybe tomorrow guys. We have something to take care of."

The pair nodded "Alright." Tsubaki gave me a look that read 'Do you know?' I shook my head 'no'. A curious smile came to the Weapon Girl's lips.

"Bye!" Tsubaki waved us off. Black*Star, who is totally cluelles, looked to Tsubaki. "What? NO I WANT THEM TO S-" He was cut off by his weapon's hand over his mouth.

I started to giggle and Soul sped away.

It was a short ride to the restaurant. I hopped off the motorcycle and glanced at Soul. He had a smug look. His eyes hiding whatever he was upto.

He stood up from his ride and looked to the place. I followed behind him as he took the lead. Soul pushed open the door and the Head Waiter smiled.

"Hello Mr. Eater" (1) Soul nodded with a grinned "Table for two?" "Yes!" I stared at the boy as I followed behind, still clueless on what was going on.

I sat down in the pulled out chair and looked to Soul. "Ok. Tell me why we are here." I said as the waiter left us.

I picked up the menu and my eyes scanned across the chioces. "It's to fix. What I did last night.." I glanced up at him. The burnning feeling returned to my cheeks.

"Oh.. I had forgot." I had truely forgot about it but, it still, The fact that he thought about it. "So why?"

"It's to say sorry. Lunch is on me!"

I looked at him and giggled "Thanks Soul."

The waiter returned and looked at me. "What would you like?"

"Could I get the ratatouille."

"Yes ma'am." The Waiter turned to Soul. "And you?"

"Could I get the Sushi Plate?"

"Yes! Alright food will be out soon."

The Waiter disappeared and I looked to Soul who was staring at the ceiling. "This is nice Soul."

"Really? You didn't seem happy."

I laughed "No this is great! I love this idea." He looked to me and grinned "Good."

**~After Lunch~  
**

We returned to school, even though Soul begged we skip. I walked to class. "We have.. " I paused and froze stiff. "My.. My.. My Father." I turned to Soul.

Soul sighed "Do you really want to go to class now?"

I sighed "No! He isn't going to scare me." I shook my head and marched into the class room

I sat down next to Tsubaki and Soul sat down next to Black*Star.

Liz and Patty got up from where they were sitting and sat in the empty chairs next to mine.

_Weird.. those are never empty.._ "SOOOO!" Liz smiled. Each of my friends had a crazy look in their eyes. Their smiles were different, curious.

"How was the date?" Liz asked.

_Date? What? _"It.. it wasn't a date." I whispered. My face burnning red. "Oh, it seemed like it."

"No no! It was to apoligize for when he kiss-" I gasped at how I had spilled the beans so easily.

"HE WHAT!" They are started to giggle and I shook my head. "Ugh, it was nothing. JUST LUNCH!"

**~Soul's POV~  
**

Everything was going as planned today. Until, I got back to class and Black*Star and Kid attacked me with questions.

"How was the date?"

"Do you like her?"

"Have you kissed her?"

_Oh Lord Death save me..._

"Soul Eater!" I was caught of guard by the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I hissed seeing that it came from Spirit, Maka's crazy Papa.

"Answer this question for me. It seems you WERE paying attention to class right?" _That bastard.. _I stared at Black*Star and then Kid.

My eyes were scary looking by the reaction I got from them both.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound blank and sound blank?"

I smirked _Piece of cake.. _"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" I said with a smug tone.

Spirit flinched "Correct." He went back to teaching. _Ugh.. that was so close..._

**~After Class~**

Maka and I headed for the parking lot after saying good-bye to our friends.

"What a rough day huh?"

She nodded "Yea, it sure was.."

I slipped on my bike for the third time today and Maka sat down behind me. I felt her arms around me and I started to bike.

We drove off in the direction of home.

After a few minutes, I came to our shared apartment. I found a note stuck to the door.

__

Dear Soul and Maka,  


_The moving crew and I have the stuff set up._

_Sorry about the locks. I will pay for new ones._

_-Death the Kid_

I stared at the note and growled. "HE WHAT! AFTER YANKING YOUR HAIR OUT TOO!" Maka took the note from me.

Her face blank. "I wouldn't put it past him."

I walked inside the apartment to see the locks destroyed. "He could have asked for the key." I grumbled.

Maka laughed and walked inside "Oh well, what a funny day!"

* * *

(1) The reason it isn't Soul Evans is because he forgot his past and last name. All that will be come up later in the story!

Please Review and follow! Love you guys! Bye


	4. Chapter 4: Things Take a Turn

Alrighty guys! Here is Chap. 4 hope you like it. Oh! Quick Side note! Leave a Review and tell me a few other pairs you would like to see happen! For Ex (TsuBla or LizBlac maybe a KidLiz ?) Something like that! I would love to hear what you guys want. Now enough of my rambling here is the story!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Kid: Oh so you want us in on the love now?

Shatter: Well, I like other couples invovled

Kid: What about Patty..

Shatter: Oh just wait I have someone for her.

Kid: OOOHHH TELL ME!

Shatter: -shakes head-

Kid: She doesn't own Soul Eater, I would be scared if she did.

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

It has been a few days since Maka settled in. Everything had gone perfect at school. Somehow alittle to.. Prefect.

I was shaken from my dreams by a loud scream.

I jumped from my bed. My red eyes flashing around my bed room. I could feel my heart pounding quick with worry.

_What's wrong! _"Maka!" I rushed into her room. Not having to open the door, because it was oddly already open. I didn't see my meister in her bed.

I glanced around in a rush. My ears picked up on muffled sounds and another scream. I ran back to the hallway and into the living room.

Maka's Father had her hands held together and dragging the petite girl out the door. "SOUL!" She called and I growled

"Spirit! Release her" My arm turning into the blade of a scythe. It was black and red zig-zags all the way to the tip.

Spirit turned and looked at me. "She is my Maka.." His words grumbled. I could smell the wine on his breath. _He is drunk.._

Maka struggled in his grip but Spirit only tighten it making Maka whimper. "S-Soul.." She whispered.

I nodded and charged at Spirit. His eyes widden.

He let go of Make and I grabbed her hand transforuming into a Scythe. With a crazied smile, Spirit said "Oh, Maka.. I can do that" He was cut off by a hiccup.

"To." His arm changing into a blade.

Maka flinched.

_"What's wrong Maka! Move!" _I growled

"No, he is my Father"

_"So! He is a Jackass and look at your wrists!"_

I saw her stop and look to her wrists.

Her father's hands had felt red marks that would soon turn into bruises. Maka looked to me. _"_

We don't have to hurt him Maka, We just have to knock him out."

She nodded "Right!" With that, Maka charged at Spirit. I braced for the contact of Spirit's Blade.

Maka's Papa started to laugh and blocked her act with his arm.

She jumped away and then spun me around above her head. She settled in a stance and looked to Me.

_"Get ready Maka. He is coming."_

Spirit charged at his daughter and went to slash at her chest. In that small moment, time seemed to stand still for Maka and I.

We had two choices, Maka takes the hit or stabs her father. I saw Maka's eyes cloud up in sorrow.

_"MAKA!" _I yelled and transforumed back.

I spread my arms across her body to sheild her from the killing blow.

I felt the blade cut from my shoulder across to my hip. It didn't hurt, not yet.

Before I could stop myself, I had hit the ground. The pain hit me like a baseball bat. I couldn't hear anything but a buzzing sound.

Maka's voice breaking thru for just a small secound. "SOUL!"

Then, darkness grabbed me and pulled me under.

**~Maka's POV~**

Everything happened so fast. I couldn't move. My feet felt like sad bags that weighed me to the floor. I saw the bright light as Soul transforumed and then, red.

My green eyes widen as my weapon fell to the ground. Blood pouring from the huge cut. "SOUL!"

My father leaning over me with that killer look in his eyes. "Oohh, Soul go night."

I screamed out in shock and I wrapped my arms around Soul's unconscious body. "Maka?" I glanced up seeing Tsubaki and Black*Star in the doorway.

"TSUBAKI TRANSFORUM!"

"Right!"

Spirit's drunk madness turning on the spikey blue haired miester and his weapon.

"uhh.. Star!" My father jumped at Black*Star and the young boy held him off "CALL! KID!" Black*Star yelled at me.

I was lost. I couldn't hear anything, or feel anyone. The shock of Soul's condition sent shivers up my spine. Tears welped in my eyes.

Then, Black*Star's command managed to break thru. I reached up to Soul's phone on the small table and put in Kid's number.

"Hey Soul! What's up?" Kid's cheerful voice came from the other line.

"Soul's hurt.. it's Maka.. come.. quick." I mumbled into the phone. His phone was covered in blood because of my hands.

"What!" Kid gasped from the other end but I just hung up and focused on stopping the bleeding.

**~Death the Kid's POV (yep a new POV)~  
**

I shut my phone and looked to Liz and Patty who where leanning over my shoulder.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asked, seeing the color drain from my already pale face.

I pushed my bangs from my carmel eyes and whispered "Soul's hurt."

We took the car to Maka and Soul's shared apartment. When I arrived at the fronet door, which was kicked open, Black*star was holding off a drunk Spirit and Maka was bent over a passed out and badly bleeding Soul.

I rushed to Maka's side and looked at her "We have to move him and get him help." I looked at Liz and Patty "You two, help Black*Star!"

Liz nodded "Right, Patty Transforum."

"Ok Sis~!" The girl changed to her Pistol State and Liz fired a few rounds at Spirit.

The Death Scythe took the hits without even flinching. He turned on Liz but Black*Star already saw this coming.

He used his Trap Star and trapped the Drunk Man in Tsubaki.

Black*Star then turned his gaze back Soul. "We need to get him to Stein." I explained to Maka.

**~Maka's POV~  
**

I was pulled from my trance of horror. "Alright." The two boys lifted him up and put him in Kid's car.

Liz had Professor Stein on the phone and tried to explain what happened.

I couldn't help that much, I was in shock. Kid had to guide me to his car.

Black*Star and Tsubai stayed behind until a Teacher from the DWMA came to secure him.

A short car ride, which felt like a long one to the gang, and we finally arrived at Stein's home. The Prof. was waiting on us and helped Soul in.

I was shaking horriably by now.

_What if he dies? No.. he is Soul.. He is Cool. He can't die. He.. _I sat next to Liz and Patty and turned to them. "Liz.. Pat-" I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

They streamed down my face and I hid my face away in my hands. The Sisters wrapped their arms around me and Liz whispered "He will be fine Maka. I promise."

I cried for awhile.

Kid sitting across from me on the couch. He was staring at the floor and every once in awhile, texting Black*Star what was going on.

The door creeked open and Professor Stein walked out, "He will live, but is weak and needs rest. What happened Maka? You have to tell me."

I paused for a moment and then filled in my teacher about my father already didn't like him and that he was drunk. That my father used the front door that Kid had yet to replace the locks from a few days ago. That, he came in my room and yanked me from my bed and Soul came to my aid. Finally I explained we fought and Soul, trying to protect me, used his body as a shield.

Stein nodded at everything I said and then sighed. "One person at a time can see Soul." My friends looked to me and I nodded.

I looked to my hands that were covered in his blood. I felt the tears fight their way back to my eyes but I tamed the droplets and walked into the room.

Soul was laid out on the cold experimenting table. New stitches were running down his chest.

I whimpered at that and looked to his face. It was so calm, so.. peaceful.

_How could he be sleeping so quietly, peaceful, and calm. Just like Mama looked when she was dead.._

I couldn't hold back a few tears and they escaped my eyes.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly "You will get better Soul... You have to."

* * *

How was that? A twist! Oh and Episode 7-8 ring a bell here kinda ;) Anyway! Chapter 5 should be out sometime tomorrow hope you guys enjoy! Review and Follow for more. LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up!

Hey guys! I have checked on this story and I have gotten ALOT of foot traffic! Thanks so much! Also, I am still taking PM for Couples. So here is Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

Maka: -whispers- She doesn't own Soul Eater.  
Shatter: It will be ok Maka  
Maka: -glares at me and walks away-  
Shatter: uhh... ok on with the Story!

**~Soul's POV~**

_Where am I? It's so.. Dark in here._ I thought. I tried to open my mouth but, nothing came out. My body floated over a small pool of water.

I landed calmly, sending ripples thru it. _What is this? _My eyes flickered up to a small openning. It let in some light and I could hear a faint whimpering.

From the openning, a small droplet fell and hit my face. I wipped the water away and looked back up. "Soul." _Maka? _I thought. My eyes falling shut as I listenned closer.

After a few minutes of quiet and a few from drops later, I heard Maka say, "This is all my fault. I should have protected you." _Maka.. I am your weapon._

"Now you will have this scar for the rest of your life." _Scar? _I glanced down at my bare chest. A long stitched up Scar ran from my left shoulder to my right hip.

_I was protecting you it's my job. _Maka sighed "And everything has been going great. Even that dumb kiss you did." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you need to wake up!" I heard her yell at me. "Black*Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are waiting on you to as well as me." I nodded

_I will Maka.. just you wait._

"We need to move him to the school infurmary. Kid has offered to take him. Black*Star will be at the school because Tsubaki and him had to take your Father to the holding area."

I heard Professor Stein say.

"Alright." Maka said and then I felt something slip from my hand. I looked at it and there didn't seem to be anything there. Just small traces of blood.

Then, the small hole closed and everything went black.

**~Maka's POV~**

I shook my head as I walked to school. I had told the Professor to go ahead and take Soul and I will be there soon.

I had went home and showered. I changed clothes and remembered to burn those blood covered clothes when I got home. MY feet felt heavy.

_This is my fault. I should have attacked, but I froze.. and Soul is.._ I shook my head not wanting to cry any more and kept walking.

After a few minutes, I arrived to the school and pushed open the door. I walked down the hall way and glanced into the infurmary. Soul was laid out on the bed. His wound now wrapped.

Black*Star and Tsubaki glanced up at me and Tsubaki and smiled.

It was a comferting one.

I walked over to his bedside and without moving my gaze from Soul, I asked "Where is Kid?"

"They are in the Death Room. Kid is talking to his father and explaining what happened." Tsuabki told me.

I nodded slowly and sat down on the chair next to Soul.

"Hello Kids, Soul should be fine in a few days." A woman with dark coco brown eyes said as she walked into the room. She had on a black underdress and a white lad coat over it. Her blonde hair was braided in front of her and it laid across her chest.

"Hello Doctor Medusa." Tsubaki said. "YAHOOO ITS THE DOC!" Black*Star called out and I just waved. "He needs to stay here for a few nights."

I looked up "May I .. stay with him for tomorrow?" Medusa nodded. "Yes Maka, stay as long as you would like."

**~Later that Night. After Everyone has left and it is just Maka and Soul. Medusa's POV~  
**

I smiled at the needle that I had filled with black blood. _This will help out my expermiment. _My eyes flickering to Maka as I walked closer to Soul.

I slipped the needle in and almost had to yank it back out because of Maka, who was wiggling around in her chair.

I put in half the vial and then pulled it out when Maka whispered "No.. no stop." But to my luck, she was just sleep talking.

I took a step back and then looked to the window. I tossed the remaining black blood out of it.

My faithful follower, Eruka, caught it will ease and then started back to our hide out.

_Now Soul.. Lets see how you will handle the black blood. _I bit have a crazed laugh and then disappeared from the room.

**~Soul's POV~  
**

The clear water that I had been standing in for a few minutes (1) started to turn black. It slowly pulled me under.

I fought to stay above the black but it over-powered and yanked me under.

I openned my eyes and glanced down at my clothing. I was wearing and black tuxedo and white stripes. My button down was crimsion like my eyes. I had a black tie that was tucked neatly away and my black pants were clean and freshly pressed. My dress shoes where neatly polished as well.

I looked around the room. It had a black ceiling and red curtains cut off different parts of the room. "Hello, Soul." A voice called before jazz music started to play.

A small demon with a large head for his body smiled. His skin was a deep red and his eyes black. He had soft yellow horns and sharp teeth, like mine, that were also a soft yellow.

He were a tuxedo but his under shirt was white and his tux was solide black. "Hey." I said not caring much.

"Your wound was serious Soul. That little Girly of yours sure does care for you. " "Yea she is my partner, I hope she cares." I commented.

The demon laughed "Well, You have been given a new power. A power that can make you strong and be able to protect Maka easily." The small monster said.

I stared at him. _Protect Maka? _"I am doing just fine. Now leave me alone." I growled. The demon shook his head "I can't do that Soul. I am now apart of you."

The room started to go black and the demon hissed "You can't escape me Soul!" I shook my head "My mind, My rules." The room fully disappeared and I was back in the darkness.

**~Maka's POV~**

I woke up to the sunlight that filled the room. "Ehh? " It was morning. I had forgot where I was and what had happened. It all came back in a fast rush to my head.

The thoughts made me dizzy and I couldn't help from close my eyes begging for sleep to take me away again. "Maka?" _That voice? Soul!_

My eyes openned immediately. "Soul!" I smiled and stood up taking his hand as his eyes slowly openned. "Your.. back" I whispered.

Happiness filled my body and a smile finally appeared on my lips. Soul whispered "I was going to come back, book worm." He laughed softly and shook his head.

After a few minutes of making sure he was ok, I called Kid and Black*Star and told them to get over here.

Black*Star was the first to arrive and he shouted at Soul "WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU SCARED US! MAKA THE MOST!"

I blushed at that and leaned against the wall.

Tsubaki smiled "I am happy your back."

Soul nodded and looked at me thru the corner of his eye.

Kid and the Thompson Sisters walked in behind him.

"Hey Soul! Nice to see you." Kid said and then looked away. "My father wants to know if you want to press charges against Spirit for his actions."

Soul laughed softly and shook his head "Nahh. Cool guys forgive."

My eyes widden at that. _Wow.. _I smiled at him and he gave me his toothy grin. Liz sighed "I am glad to see you ok."

Patty laughed "YAY~! "

I looked away and then Soul looked to me. "I am glad to be back." He said.

After a few minutes, The gang left leaving Soul and I by ourselves.

"I need to talk to you Soul." I said with a sigh.

"I do too." He commented.

"I need to get stronger, to beable to fight and protect you." I whispered.

"What? Maka.. you aren't making sense. I am your Weaapon I PORTECT YOU!" He growled at me.

"But I .. Soul"

"No, we get stronger together and we fight together."

I nodded and then I looked away.

**~Soul's POV~**

After getting Maka to her senses, I started in. "Maka, I had a dream. It was different then a normal dream." I explained to her.

She gave me a weird look but didn't cut me off.

"I was in a room, I was dressed up to go to a party kinda and music was playing. A demon appeared. It told me I could have more power to protect you."

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said no. That I can do it on my own." I mumbled. "It was weird. Before I got to the room, I was standing in clear water and it turned black and pulled me in."

Maka sighed "Just a.. bad dream that's it." She shrugged it off and I nodded "You are right."

We glanced up to Doctor Medusa walking into the room. "Hello Soul. Maka. " She dipped her head to the both of us. "Soul you should be able to go home tomorrow. Best rest for a week or two."

I nodded "Ok."

Maka smiled "I will look after him."

Medusa smiled "Alright you two. I will be back later today to check on you." The woman disappeared from the infurmary

I sighed and looked at Maka and she had a curious look on her face. It was weird that look, I hadn't see it before. "Maka?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Never mind." Just then, her phone rang. Maka looked at it and said "Kid."

"Hello?" I heard Maka say. I wasn't close enough to the phone to hear Kid.

"Yea, He is fine" She mumbled

"So Lord Death is going to release my Father in a few days."

"Oh, He should be out sometime tomorrow but bed rested for a week."

"A party? Sure, but in a week so Soul co-"

"Oh, alright. I will see you tomorrow when I return to school."

"Bye"

She closed the phone and looked to me. I was curious about this party. "Well when you get better, Kid is throwing you a party at his house."

I laughed "Ok, so I need to hurry up and heal."

Maka nodded and giggled. "Yea." She nudged my arm softly and then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I was so worried. I.. I truely didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't.. come back."

"Maka.." She kissed my cheek lightly and then pulled away.

My stomache growled. _FUCK! Damn you tummy.. you are a mood killer!_

She shook her head and laughed. "Ok, I will get the hurt boy some food."

Maka nodded and walked out to get some food.

I smiled at that but started to cough. I felt something liqiudy in my mouth and I coughed it up into my hand. I looked down at it.

"Black.. Blood.."

* * *

So guys! How was that? I hope you like it and are happy with the twists! Please Reveiw and Fave!

(1) To him, it felt like a few minutes but in real time it was a few hours!

Love you guys! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6: The Party (Part 1)

Hey guys! It's me again. I bet you are thinking. _How much damn free time does she have.. _Sadly ALOT!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater  
Me: Yep!  
Soul: Can we hurry this up I want to get Dr-  
Maka: Maaakkkaa...  
Soul: NOPE SORRY MAKA!  
Maka: That's what I thought..

**NOTE:**

We have Time skipped 3 weeks.

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

I opened my eyes to the smell of food. _Huh? _I shook it off and pulled the covers back over my head. _It must be my dreams.. Soul can't cook he is still healing._

I tried go back to sleep but, the smell made my mouth water and my stomach growl. _Fine.. I am up. _I was about to uncover myself but then, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Maka, I am coming in."

I pulled the blankets around me and looked to the door as Soul openned it. "What is that look for?" He questioned me. I had narrowed my eyes and gave him my 'What the hell are you doing..' look

"You are not suppose to be up. You are not fully he-" I was cut off by Soul's sudden actions. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

I took in his muscles and I felt my cheeks burn red. "S-Soul, w-what are y-" "Shh Maka ." He growled at me and then started to undo his bandages.

When they were all removed, he said "Look." I didn't want to. My eyes were locked on my hands and I heard him walk over to me. His hand slipped under my chin and forced me to meet his gaze.

"Maka.. You didn't cause this." I was still feeling guilty, even three weeks after the events. I sighed and caved in. My eyes scanned across his chest.

The faint scar looked fully healed. I lifed up my hand and lightly traced the length of his chest. He watched me closely. I felt entranced by the moment.

I never wanted to leave this small minute in time. It felt... weird.. BING~! I jumped back away from Soul. The spikey haired Weapon didn't see phased.

"Waffles are done." He said simply. The boy stood up from the edge of the bed and exited the room. My heart was hammering in my chest. _What was that all about.. _

I had felt like this ever since that day in the infurmary. I shook it off and pushed the feeling to the back off my mind.

I shut my door and quickly slipped off my shorts and put on some pajama pants. _I don't need any more of those.. feelings appearing.._ I thought and made my way to the table.

When I got there, a plate was set out from me. It had eggs, bacon, waffles, and a glass of orange juice. Soul slipped past me with his own plate in hand and sat down.

The boy started to eat and he glanced up at me. I was so much in shock at what he did, that I couldn't move. "Is everything ok? Maka?"

I nodded slowly " U-uh Huh.." I sat down and looked up at him. "W-Wow.. It looks great."

"Cool Breakfast for a Cool girl. Now come on and eat, we have school. Can't be late."

"I don't know you anymore.." I whispered and shook my head. We ate for a few minutes in quiet before Soul said. "You know we will have to tell the gang that I am healed and that means a party."

I smiled "Finally!"

"And that means Shopping.."

I glanced up at him. "Oh no.." I face palmed and then let out a long breath. "I.. I will be murdered by dresses from Liz and Patty."

Soul chuckled and looked away as he pushed his finished plate away.

"And remember what today is.." I looked up at him, now totally confused. "Today is practicing battle moves." I looked to my plate. I felt my tummy flip.

"I had forgot. Can you manage?"

Soul looked at me. Then, The boy started to laugh loudly. "Maka, you are funny. I will be fine. Cool guys always win."

I couldn't help but smile at his laid back attitude towards it. "Ok! Let's kick some ass!" I said and then Soul stood up and picked up our plates and went to clean them off.

"Maka.. let me be the dirty mouthed one. You.. stay innocent." I rolled my eyes. "What ever Soul."

I got up from the table and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I went to my closet and started searching for somthing to wear.

After clothes being thrown everywhere, I finally had my out fit. It was made up of a pair of jeans, a simple yellow lace shirt that had a yellow spagetti strap under it. I put my hair up into a ponytail.

I chose some white sandals and made my way out of my room. Soul was sitting on the couch and examing his phone. He hadn't noticed me come in yet.

Soul was dressed in a yellow T-shirt that matched mine. His hair was pulled back in a white hair band. He had his black and white vans on and a pair of nice jeans.

I coughed noisely which brought his attention to me. "Hehe, we match." I blushed and looked away from him. "Can we go?"

"Yes Miester Maka what ever your wish is, I will follow!" He mocked.

I smirked "Good, now carry me." I was suprised when he picked me up bridal style and walked to the door. "One moment my Miester." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but giggle.

Soul moved me to the over the shoulder postion and grabbed his bike keys. The Scythe boy openned the door and closed it behind us before making his way to the motorcycle.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked me teasingly. I blushed slightly "Yea, and I am liking the not having to walk part too." He shook his head

Soul placed me on his bike and then took his spot infront of me. He started the bike and then drove off to the school.

We arrived in the nick of time. I hopped off his motorcycle and raced for class. Being in a rush, I had completely forgot my bag. I glanced over my shoulder to see my weapon.

He had my bag slung over his shoulder and was taking a slow, lazy pace to me. "Come on Soul! I do not need to be tardy. I haven't ever been, so I don't need to start."

He sighed "I am coming Maka. Damn, it's just class."

We finally walked into class 3 minutes later. To our luck, Professor Stein hadn't come into class yet.

So not to push my luck, I raced up the stairs and took a seat next to Tsubaki. Soul sat down next to me.

"Hello Class~!"

Everyone looked around confused.

"That voice isn't Professor Stein's." Tsubaki whispered and looked to me. I nodded.

"It's my father's." Soul flinched at my statement and looked at me. I didn't even move at my own phrase.

Our teacher walked in. His slightly long red hair swaying with each step. He had on a dark green button down shirt and a cross shaped tie. Over his shirt, Spirit wore a black jacket. He had on black dress shoes and black dress pants.

Spirit glanced up at me with those soft baby blue eyes. "Maka, Soul. You will go first in your mock-battle and you will go against..." His eyes scanning the crowd. "Akisu and Lilly."

I looked at Soul and he nodded. We stood up and Tsubaki whispered "Good luck."

We walked down the stairs and met our enemies in the middle.

Akisu's eyes were a soft green and his black hair covered them. He was slightly taller then me. He had on a green shirt and kakais. He wore black tennis shoes.

Lilly was a petite girl with long blond hair. She had blue eyes and was wearing a yellow summer dress. The dress fell down to her knees and then straps were thick. It had lace ruffles at the bottom of the skirt to make it poofy. She looked about 8 years old.

"Lilly, Transforum." "Right." Akisu held out his hand as the small girl transforumed into a dagger. The Dagger's hilt was yellow, the same color as Lilly's dress.

I looked at Soul and he nodded. My partner transforumed into his Scythe forum. I grabbed the staff part of the scythe and spun it around my head before settling into my stance.

_"We need to be careful Maka." _I nodded.

It was silent in the class room until Black*Star shouted out, "WHAT IS THIS! A FIGHT OR A STARING CONTEST!" Tsubaki covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head.

_"Let's go Maka.." _He whispered and I charged at Akisu. I sliced at his chest hoping to end this fight here.

Akisu blocked my attack and then jumped back. His eyes hardenning as he stabbed at me and I dodged it with a smile.

I spun the staff end around of the Scythe and jabbed at Akisu which knocked the breath out of him.

He stumbled backwards and I took this openning to cut at him again. I managed to nick his shoulder but, Akisu was to fast and jumped away.

The boy raced behind me and before I could block, I felt the dagger cut my side.

I winched and then, using my force of gravity, spun around like a little dancer and sliced Akisu's side.

_I will get teased for that move later.. _Akisu fell to the ground his side bleeding but it wasn't that bad.

Spirit nodded "Soul and Maka are the wins of this battle!"

Soul changed back and he looked at my small cut. It was slightly bigger then a paper cut. "You did good Ma-" He stopped and then started to laugh. "Litte Dancer girl."

I burned red and sighed "N-not cool.."

**~After School~**

I tried to escape from school so I could go shopping by myself.

Kid had already planned the party and called people for the supplies and planning.

**~Flash Back~**

We sat together at the lunch table. Soul sat down next to me and Liz and Patty sat across.

Tsubaki took the open stop next to me, Black*Star sat across from Tsubaki, and Kid sat next to Patty.

"So Soul, You are healthy again right?" Kid asked. He didn't even let Soul take a bite. "Yea I am healed but, Maka is still worrying over me."

I laughed "I have to because you won't and you will do something crazy." Soul grinned and nodded "Duh!" Black*Star and Soul High-Fived.

Liz looked at me with a curious gaze. _Oh no.. I am going to hear about that later.. _"Yea! Shopping~!" Patty giggled with delight. "Yea." Kid looked at us. "I will be back. I must make a few phone calls."

Liz nodded and looked to Tsubaki. "You want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Wait, I don't get a say?" I asked Liz. She laughed "We are forcing you to come.. you don't get a say.."

I closed my eyes. _Great.._

Soul nudged me slightly and looked at my plate of food. "You going to eat that sandwhich?"

I had lost my taste for food at the thought of shopping.

"Knock yourself out." I whispered and Soul snatched the plate away from me.

I laughed at his excitment to eat more food.

"Such a guy.."

"But a Cool guy!"

**~Reality~**

I was almost out of the building when I felt a pair of hands on my wrists. "Where do you think you're going?" Liz asked me.

"Anywhere but here." I mumbled under my breath. "Let's Go!" Patty called and Tsubaki took the lead as the girls dragged me to the Parking Lot.

I was tossed into the back seat and Liz took the wheel of Kid's car. Tsubaki took Shot Gun and Patty sat in the back with me.

"What are the guys going to drive?" Liz laughed "I don't know. Soul can use his bike. Maybe that will sandwhich on it."

The thought of Soul with Black*Star clinging to him and Kid in the front of Soul made me laugh. "I would love to see that."

The ride was quick and easy.

_Now, I must face the demon... Clothes.._

We walked into a store that had prom like dresses covering the wall. I looked at the price of one and almost fainted.

"I can't buy one of th-"

"Kid said get anything we wanted and he will pay." Liz said without letting me finish.

"Great, thanks Kid." I grumbled.

Liz picked up a sky blue dress that had a sweetheart neck line. It was strapless. The dress had a slightly dark blue beads that coverd the chest area. It had lace under the skirt which made the dress look shorter then it was and very poofy.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Patty shook her head "That's not for you Maka! We already have a dress. Since you and Soul are going together."

I froze in my search. "We are not going together.." I corrected the Weapon. "Well, The way he looks at you and how you have acted around him kinda has been changing."

I shook my head but Tsubaki sighed "It's ok to like a boy. I kinda have a crush myself." Liz's head poped up immeaditly and She tackled Tsubaki. "Who! Who!"

I sighed "You sound like an owl Liz.." She glared at me.

Tsubaki blushed and pushed back her black ponytail. "Well, It's Black*Star."

I smiled "That's great!"

Then, Patty grabbed my arm and yanked me into the changing room. She tossed me a dress and said. "Come out with it on.. Or don't come out at all."

I heard Liz say "You have such a great way with people Sister!"

I stared at the dress in my hands. It was red like Soul's eyes. It was light and flowed with each little movement. It looked pretty.

I slipped the dress on and stepped outside. My friends' eyes widden. "Wow Maka." Tsubaki said.

"That looks pretty." Liz grinned.

"Soul will die when he sees you." Patty commented.

"Really? You think he would like it?" The words came out of my mouth before I could realize what I even said.

Blush burned on my cheeks and I looked at my hands "I guess I kinda do like him.."

We shopped for more dresses but I ended up buying that dress and a pair of Red Wedges that Liz said looked sexy.

I walked out of the store with my friends' in tow. We took our spots in the car and drove away.

A short ride later, and I was home. I said my good-byes and walked inside the apartment.

"Soul?" I called out but didn't get a reply. "Must not be home yet."

I disappeared into my room to get ready.

**~Soul's POV~**

I had already put together my dance outfit in my mind. When Kid and Black*Star asked me to go shopping with them I refused. _I have my check up.._

I walked to the infurmary and knocked on the door. "Come in Soul." Medusa said.

I pushed open the door and walked into the office. She was sitting at her desk in a swival chair. She spun around to face me and I sat down in the chair across from her.

"Remove your shirt." I took off my yellow shirt and tossed it on the desk. "So, how are you Soul?"

"Fine."

"Anything strange."

I looked away and then back to her. She pressed the stethoscope against my chest.

"Breath in." I did "Out."

We repeated this three times and then she moved it to my heart.

"I have been having this strange dream." I started.

She glanced up at me. "When you said that Soul, your heart started to beat faster."

I nodded "It makes me feel uneasy thinking about it."

Medusa leaned back and looked at me. "Tell me."

I nodded and then started "I am sitting in this room. A small demon with red skin and horns appears. Jazz music starts to play." She nodded

"Tell me about the room. How do you feel?"

"I fell confused about how I got there. The room is slightly but there is only one door. The rest of the room is closed off by blood red curtains. He says something about, 'That was a close call. You have one Special Girly. You almost didn't protect her in time.. Now you have been given a greater power to protect her."

Medusa nodded "Yes."

"He askes me 'Do you want to explore it?' I always refuse and the Demon smiles and says 'you can't escape me.' The room goes black and I can't move. It feels like I can't breath."

I didn't dare tell her about the black blood I coughed up.

She sighed "It probably from the trama. It should go away soon."

"Yea, I hope so." I said. "Well Soul, everything look fine and the scar looks to be healed as much as it will." I nodded "You may go now I will see you in two weeks."

I put on my shirt and left the room.

**~20 minutes Later~**

I arrived at home. I parked my bike and walked to our aparment. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room to hear the shower running.

_She must have gotten home before me.. _I smiled and walked to my room. I had showered this morning it didn't feel the need to do it again.

I picked through my closet and grabbed a solid white t-shirt, a pair of dress pants, a black jacket and my vans.

I got dressed and pulled my hand band from my hair. I ruffled it to give it that crazy hot look and then left my room.

I waited for Maka by watching TV.

I heard her bedroom door open and I glanced to the hallway. She walked into the living room. I gasped and stumbled over my words "M-Maka.. you l-look.. good"

Her long dress that flowed with each step commented her body shape. She had on her wedges that now made her eye level with me. Her blonde hair was pulled back into to pig tails that had red ribbons. It all went together with the dress.

She blushed at my reaction and then sighed "We better go. The party starts at 8 pm sharp and it is for you. We can't be late."

I nodded slowly and stood up making sure not to wobble or nose bleed.

I grabbed my Motorcycle keys and started for the door.

"Let's go party Maka!"

* * *

Hey guys! How was that? I think I wil stick to try and do 2 chapters a day. Hope you like this one. Love you guys! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7: The Party (Part 2)

Hey guys! I am back! What's up? How's life? Good! Nice to hear. Now let's get reading

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I sadly don't own Soul Eater.  
Soul: Good! Because you are making me out as a wuss.  
Maka: I think it's cute..  
Soul: -blushes- Uh.. y-yea..  
Me: heh

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

I pulled up to Kid's house after following the directions that was texted to Maka. I glanced to her. _Damn, she is hot. _She looked up to me with those big soft green eyes and laughed "What are you staring at?"

I shook my head and got off my motorcycle "Nothing." _Do not lose your cool. _

We walked up the stairs to the house and my eyes flickered across the outside.

It was painted black with windows that were perfectly alined. The door was in the center of the to main windows. I laughed and shook my head "Kid has a serious problem." I grumbled under my breath.

Maka walked past me. Her scarlett red dress flowing behind her with each step. My eyes flickered away as I quickly followed.

I knocked on the door and Liz openned it. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a slightly darker blue beading on the chest area. Her hair was down and curled at the ends which framed her face. She had on alittle blue eye shadow that made her eyes pop. For her shoes, the weapon was wearing slightly dark blue flats that paired up with the beading.

"Hey Maka! You look good." I looked to Maka's face. My partner didn't have make up on at all. _She doesn't need it._

"Soul." Liz agreed me with a weird look in her eyes. I was confused but Maka didn't seem to care that much. We stepped into to see the gang having a ball.

Black*Star was dressed in a tuxedo with a blue button down. He had on dress shoes and pants.

Tsubaki was wearing a short purple cocktail dress. It was tight fitted and stopped just above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was down, which was the first time I had ever seen it down, it was straight and stopped around her hips. Her feet were covered by black pumps.

I looked around in search of Kid and Patty. Maka gasped. Kid had came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Hehe guess who?" She started to laugh which pissed me off slightly. "Ehh. Kid. Quit messing."

Kid glanced up at me with a curious spark in his eyes. "I was just kidding Soul calm down."

Maka wiggled free and moved closer to me. "Play nice." She whispered in my ear before making her way over to Tsubaki.

The two girls hugged and started to talk girl talk.

Black*Star slipped away from them and made his way over to me. I gave him a High-five which I thought would end at that. I thought wrong.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the crowd of people. "So, you and Maka.." I didn't even let him finish. "No."

My best friend started to laugh, "I didn't think so.. Tsubaki thinks you two are perfect. I, for one, disagree do you see how all those girls at school look at you! Man! You are fresh meat. Hot fresh meat."

I had to think about it. It was true, I caught girls staring all the time but I never put it together.

"Yea, you point?"

"So, you should have got some girl to come with you and just not Maka." I froze and growled at him. "Well, what about you and Tsubaki."

"Yea, what about it?" He shrugged "I like her but, she has the body man! And you know for a fact, noone can put up with me like she can."

_He has a point.._ "Well, I will let this play out." I mumbled and pulled away from him. My red eyes flashing to Maka, who again, was talking to Kid.

I didn't have time to bud in because Patty came out with a cake. I looked at it.

It had black and red frosting that read 'Happy your home!' The flavor was chocolate. I looked to Maka and she had a wide smile.

I walked over to her. "You knew about this?"

"How do you think they got your favorite flavor?" I started to laugh and nodded slowly.

"Yea"

Patty was wearing a long white dress that was poofy. It bounced around with each step she took. The small girl had on white high heels and her hair was up in a small bun.

"YEA FOR SOUL HE IS HOME!" Black*Star shouted out and I just laughed. "Well, I am happy to be home." I nodded

Maka nodded "I am too." I glanced over at her. Blush burned across her cheeks.

We cut the cake and everyone got a piece. It was good and had ALOT of chocolate which made me happy.

I walked outside to get some fresh air.

_Why am I getting so worked up with Kid talking to Maka? _I looked at the stars and shook my head.

_This, is stupid. _"Soul?" I looked over my shoulder at Maka.

"I thought I would find you out here" She explained and then joined me as we looked at the stars.

"What's wrong Soul?" _Fuck. She knows me to well.._

"Nothing" I lied and Maka stepped infront of me. Her pigtails swaying as she cocked her head to the right "You're lieing.."

"Maka! JUST BACK THE FUCK UP AND GO TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND, KID!" I yelled at her. My anger clear in my eyes.

My partner didn't seem phased. She looked me dead in the face and said "No, Soul. I am the one that should be jealious of you."

"Jealious I am no Je-"

"Yes you are. You get pissed when any guy talks to me. Well, besides Black*Star because he is just an idiot."

_How the hell.. _"I should be the envious one." She whispered. "All those girls. They stare at you and you don't give the time of day. It's funny to watch them get pissed but, I know that one day you will leave me for one of them."

I just stared at her and shook my head "Maka I would ne-"

"SHUT UP SOUL! LET ME TALK!" She snapped.

I nodded and fell silent. "You might say that now.. but it will happen. I am short, flat, and annoyingly bossy." I shurgged "But, I get to be your partner.. even if I think you will le-"

I growled not being able to take any more of her shit and leaned over and pressed my lips against hers. I felt the shock shiver thru Maka's body.

To my suprise, She didn't move or pull away.

I had to end the kiss and I looked to the stars. "Good, that made you shut up." Maka sighed "So.. " She was red like a strawberry.

"Soul, I like you."

"Maka, I like you too."

I couldn't help but grin at how she had to steady herself on my shoulder.

"You ok?" She nodded "Yea."

After a few more minutes of fresh air, Black*Star and Liz came out and dragged us back in.

Kid, to our shock, was drunk. "HEY! MAKA! COME GIVE DADDY A KISS!" He had his arms open for her.

**~Maka's POV~  
**

I was still light headed from our kiss. Then when Kid was trying to give me a drunk kiss. I had to push him away.

Soul was so calm about it. "Soul! Help me!"

"Nahh Pigtails. You can handle it." Kid had his arms around my waist and was trying so hard to kiss me.

I looked at Liz and then grinned "Hey Kid! Liz wants to kiss you."

Kid's pale face blushed. He realesed me to Soul who wouldn't help but laugh.

Liz was pinned against the wall and Kid's arms "Come on now Liz-Chan! Just a kiss!"

Her face was burnning red. Tsubaki was grinning ear to ear.

Kid leaned in and laid one on Liz. She gladly returned it. When she pulled away, Liz giggled like a little school girl "I have wanted to do that for soooooooooooooo long."

I grinned and looked to Soul. His arms slipped around my waist.

**~2 hours later~  
**

Soul and I waved good bye as I hopped on his bike. He sat down infront of me and started the motorcycle.

I wrapped my arms tight about him around his waist and Soul drove off.

We arrived at home and I walked inside. "Maka.." I turned to see Soul leaning against the door.

"Yea?" He looked away from me and before I could say anything he walked over to me and kissed me.

I couldn't help but smile under the kiss and I pushed him away slightly

"What's wrong?" I shook my head "Sorry Soul. Not tonight. None of that ok?"

He rolled his eyes. I could tell he will try later. I looked down the hall way and started for my room.

**~2:37 am~  
**

I openned my eyes to loud screams. I jumped out of bed and raced into Soul's room.

He looked in some much pain. He gripped his arm. I looked at it and yelled "SOUL! WAKE UP!"

The boy went still and his red eyes openned slowly. A flow of relief went thru me. "Maka? What are you doing in here."

"You were screaming.. And gripped your arm. " I whispered and looked at his arm.

"I what?" I shook my head "Never mind it must have been a bad dream. "

I got up to leave and Soul sighed "Night Maka."

"Night."

I went to my room and crawled into bed but I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about how much pain Soul was in. _And he doesn't even remember.._

I was going to find out.. weither he like it or not..

* * *

So how do you like it? And the couples? haha yep yep! Well I hope to write a chapter later to night, if possiable, anyway keep following and reviewing! Love you guys bye!


	8. Chapter 8: The Demon

Bonjour! Comment ca va? Ca va bien! Merci! Oh haha I went all french! I said hello and asked y'all how you are doing. I said I was doing fine and thanks. Ahhh anyway! I am having a sudden idea flow into my brain and before I lose it! Here is my idea!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I don't own Soul Eater. -Looks around- Noone? -Shrugs- ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**~Soul's POV~  
**

I felt alone. Everything around me was so cold. My breath was trapped in my lungs. Why? I don't know myself.

I pushed my eyes open. Wait, no my eyes are already open. It was just so dark. I reached down and pinched my arm. Nothing..

_Wake up! _I thought trying so hard to pull from the dream that I knew was going south quickly. I glanced around for any escape route.

I caught a glimspe of a small white light. Something warm passed through my body.

"Soul.." I couldn't place that voice but I knew it some how.

I tried to move closer to the light. It was growing with each step I took. My breath grew heavier as I got closer.

A sudden burst of light blinded me and I stumbled backwards. "What the hell?" I growled under my breath.

"Soul.." The voice whispered to me. It's milky tone drawing me in closer. My eyes slowly started to ajust to the lightenning.

I took a quick glanced around the room. Everything was white. I looked down at the floor and it was solid but see through.

Under the floor was totally black. A shiver ran up my spine. _I was just in that.. _I felt someone's eyes on me and I tore my vision away from the glass floor to the new presence.

A woman who was in her mid twenties was watching me closely. She had long blonde hair and those baby blue eyes.

"Jessica.." I whispered the name. It felt so normal for me to say it but yet, so unused. "Glad to see you again, Soul."

A warm smile written on her lips. "What? " I stared at her confused.

"I don't have much time Soul. Just listen to me." The glass floor started to crack.

"You have been infected with Black Blood."

"By who?"

"That isn't important."

I stared at her totally losted. "Soul, I will help you fight the Demon. Believe me.."

"You are not making Sense."

"You will understand. Hold Maka close and make sure to watch yourself in battle."

I nodded "But Jessica. How do I know you." She smiled warmly "Think about it. Think FARRR back."

I couldn't piece it together. "I just.."

"Soon Soul. Very soon you will understand."

The floor shattered and Jessica stayed floating.

I fell into the darkness and screams moved from my throat.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was racing. "Soul, I am coming in."

Maka's sweet voice broke in and I lost of memory of the dream. I tried so hard to hold onto it.

_Jessica.._ That was one part of the dream I could remember. Her warning and offer.. not so much.

"Come on sleepy head we will be late for school." Maka smiled and cocked her head to one side. I nodded and then stood up.

"You scared me last night." I glanced over to her. "Yea, I.. I still don't know what happened."

I had memory of that dream.

It was the demon all over again. "Bastard." I growled under my breath. "What?" Her voice full of curiousity about my sudden anger.

I shook my head "Forget it Maka. I am up and will be ready soon." My voice a bit more harsh then I realized.

"Oh, ok Soul.." She shut the door when she left. I didn't even have to turn around to look at her. I could tell by her tone that she was hurt.

_Damn.. This is SO not fucking cool. _

I got dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. I wore my black and white vans and tamed my white hair in a black head band.

I walked out of my room and saw Maka cooking. She still had on her pajama's to my surprise. "Maka, I am sorry."

She didn't even look at me or acknowledge that I in the room.

_Great._

She walked right past me and put two plates down of eggs.

Maka ate her eggs rather quickly and disappeared down the hall to her room. I sat down and picked at mine not really hungry after what I had done to her.

I finished my eggs and then turned on the TV. The new reporter was talking about some stupid murder. It didn't bother me that much. _ehh happens all the time.._

I turned it off when I heard Maka's door close "Ready to go?" I just got a nod out of her.

My partner was wearing a red button down covered by a white vest. She had on a black and white skirt and her normal boots. She grabbed my keys which shocked the hell out of me.

_What the fuck does she think she is doing.. _She looked at me with a completely pissed off face. I kinda growled at that. I got up before she could move and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Release my keys." I hissed into her ear. Maka didn't even flinch. Her grip on the keys tighten. "I really don't want to have to do this Maka."

She smirked. "Bring it." She whispered at me. _Fine.. She is going to hate me after this. _

I pressed my lips to the hollow of her neck and my hands tighten around her waist pulling her closer to me. "Come on now Soul. Play Nice.."

I winched. "What the hell that had no effect." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Her face was red but it still didn't bug her.

"Maka.." She rolled her eyes and turned around. She shook the keys in my face as a tease and then pulled from my hold.

"Just taking the keys Soul. I never said I was driving." I flinched. "I think you just wanted to be a perv and feel me."

I bit back a smart remark. _Not today.. _I walked past her and her smug look. _I kinda deserve it after all.. _I pushed open the door and headed down the bike.

**~At School~**

The way Maka has been all day bugged the fuck out of me. She never talked to me and even flirted with a guy or two which pissed me off.

"Soul, This is Nate, Nate my partner Soul."

"Hey Soul." I stared the boy down with a killer gaze. Maka looked at me innocently "What Soul? Just making friends. You said leave you alone.."

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to me. "You know that's not what I meant. What the hell is up with you?" She shook her head "Nothing, its just annoying that I try and take care of you and just got snapped at."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Nate who was staring ackwardly at me. "Beat it."

"Y-Yes.." The boy scrambled away.

She looked away and dropped the bitch attitude. She removed a piece a paper. Well, I thought it was just one. Nope. four.

I eyed the papers and looked at her "What are those? "

"OOOHHH JUST YOUR FAN GIRLS." I winched. _So she is taking this out on me.. I can't help how girls are.. I don't understand women.. _

"Ok, so what do you want me to do." That just pissed her off even more. "Fuck you. Just.. Just fuck you." She shook her head and walked away from me tossing the notes away in the trash as she passed it.

I face palmed "What am I going to do."

"Maybe try and tell people you two are together." I heard my best friend Black*Star say.

I glanced at him "What? I didn't think she wanted to be with me. Well, how her parents turned out."

"Come on Soul. The girl said she liked you."

Black*Star shook his head. "No matter how annoy she is. You just don't do that to a girl. EVER! You like her to and told her that. So women put in their minds that you two are dating. Maybe you need to clearify that you are not in a realtionship."

I looked away. _But I want to be.. _

I went on a hunt. I was going to fix this. I looked down hall ways and classrooms. My final stop, the library.

I walked in and stopped hearing that familiar whimper. "Maka.." It quieted down to a soft mumble.

I shook my head and followed it to a small corner. She had her face hid away in _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Maka.. I was stupid. I didn't get it."

"No I didn't. I read the wrong signs. Just go be with a fan girl and leave me alone."

I shook my head and picked the girl up in my arms. She clung to her book. The librarian looked at us funny and said "HEY! You need to check that out."

"I promise I will bring her back give me fire minutes ok?" I asked the woman and she couldn't help but smile. "Alright Soul Eater. I will hold you to that."

I took her up to the top floor balcony even thought she protested the whole way. I dropped her and grabbed her wrists to make sure she couldn't escape me.

"Maka Albarn are going to listen to me weither you want to or not." She stared at me with her huge green eyes and I almost lost my words.

"I didn't understand Soul. I get it.. you don't have to act all nice to me" I laughed "Nice? I didn't think dragging you and holding you against your will is nice in your book BUT ok!"

She giggled softly. I smiled _Yes! I am getting somewhere.. _"Maka. I do want to be your boyfriend, your partner, and you best friend."

Maka blushed and looked away "I agree to the first two but I think Liz, Patty and Tsubaki will fight you for the last one." I nodded

"I am perfectly ok with that." I pulled her to me and kissed her lightly. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I heard our names called over the intercom.

"WEAPON SOUL EATER AND MEISTER MAKA ALBARN COME TO THE DEATH ROOM!" I pulled away from the kiss and Maka smiled "Saved by the call."

"Haha very funny."

We walked into the Death room and Maka walked up to the mirror and said "42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on death's door." The mirror started to glow and Lord Death appeared.

"Hello Hi! How are you. What's up?"

"Scythe Miester Maka reporting."

"What do you need Lord Death?" I asked kinda pissed off I didn't get any on the roof.

"Well, You might have seen murders on TV" My eyes widden. "I can see Soul has." I nodded and looked away. My heart started to pick up speed.

"His name is BloodLust" Maka nodded "Now this will be your first Misson out of Death City."

"Where to?" I asked my voice shaken up slightly.

"Germany."

Maka grinned "TO GERMANY!"

**~On the Plane~**

I stared out the window and looked at the night sky. We had finally reached land. Which was a good sign. I looked back around the plane with my crimsion eyes.

I had a smile on my face as I thought about earlier in the connecting flights to Germany from England.

**~Flash** **Back~**

__Iwas grabbing the suit cases that were packed for a week. It was going to be a longer trip then Maka realized. I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I glanced up to see a girl with brown hair and soft carmel eyes staring me in the face. Her red lips openned up to reveil prefect white teeth.

"Hello Sir. You hear alone?" She had an english accent. "A guy like you shouldn't be alone." Maka was still going through Secruity at the time.

I laughed and looked away "I am here with my girlfriend."

"Oh? Really? I don't see her." Her carmel eyes holding a glimpse of mystery.

I was almost pulled in by her body and accent but was yanked out of it by the thought of Maka crying. "Look lady, leave me alone."

"Soul? What's going on?" Maka asked as she grabbed her suit case and with a giggle. The stranger girl glared at Maka and then winked to me. "Call me if you ever want to leave her."

I was so pissed but Maka seemed didn't seem upset by this. My partner just laughed and looked over at the girl "Well you will be waiting for a while because Soul is staying with me. So bitch step off and get lost."

I was shocked by her sudden change. The new Maka was great. She had this attitude that drove me crazy inside.

I grabbed the bags and started to walk but I was stopped by Maka's hand on her wrist.

Her green eyes sparked evilness.

She got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine infront of that girl.

The other girl growled and stormed off totally pissed off by what had happened.

I pulled back and looked at my meister. Maka was giggling and then grabbed a suitcase.

"Come on, We are going to miss our flight." Her voice had courage in it's milky tone.

**~Reality~**

I looked at Maka who was asleep.

I kissed her cheek and a smile grew on her face "Faker." I laughed and looked away.

"What has been up with you. It's like your a new person." I asked her and she looked to me. "I was tired of being scared and little Maka."

I met her gaze and her eyes held courage deep in those emerald color.

"I don't want to be pushed around anymore and I am going to be brave. You taught me that Soul."

She poked my cheek lightly and I grinned "Good, so no more Ms. Nice Girl?"

"Oh no she is in there. But I will bring out my Bitch too."

I shook my head and whispered "You are something else. What am I going to do with you?"

**~At the Hotel~**

I laid the the cases down on the bed and sighed as I looked at the clock. " 1:37 in the Morning." Maka and I had already taken a nap on the plane.

"Shall we go on the hunt for Bloodlust?" I heard my partner asked. "Why not?"

We walked the streets of Germany. It had amazing night life. I saw a bar at almost every corner. _Can't take Maka to any of these.._

I shook my head and then Maka stopped and looked up on the roof of a building. "There!"

A shadowy figure loamed over us. It's dagger fingers flashed in the moon light. It had a tall and thin body. It's hair was long and stopped around it's hip area. It's eyes were pure black.

"Soul."

"Yea, I know." I transforumed into a Scythe and Maka caught me easily.

"Bloodlust, in the name of Lord Death, Your soul is mine!"

The kishin charged at us. Maka spun me around and cut it across the chest. It jumped back and took the openning that Maka had allowed because, she was settling back into her stance, to stab her shoulder.

_"MAKA! What the hell! Watch it!"_ I growled at her. "I got it Soul."

We used a few basic moves but it only managed to make him more pissed.

"Soul, we have to use soul resonance." I nodded _"Right! Let's go Soul Resonance" _I started to feel the bind between out souls. The power moving through me.

I suddenly was pulled from the battle.

I was sitting in the black and red room The red curtians cutting of different parts of the room. I was in the same black and white striped tuxedo.

The demon was staring at me with those black eyes. "Hello Soul, How are you."

"Why was I brought here. I was in the middle of a fight. "

It laughed "I know. I am going to help you Soul." The Demon motioned for me to come closer. "Come on Soul. Try it!"

I glanced to the side "I think you will enjoy this Soul. Come on." I started to feel my sanity slipping. The longer I was in the room more I was getting yanked into the darkness.

"Fine, but keep Maka out of this!" The demon started to laugh harder. "I will try Soul." I was sucked under into the black.

**~Maka's POV~**

"WITCH HUNTER!" I sliced the Kishin easily in two. It was weird. _Where did all this power come from?_ I looked to Soul. He didn't change back.

My hands started to burn, I dropped my weapon and stared at him. I heard a cruel laugh bubble from the Scythe. He changed back and looked at me.

His smile was different. It was crazed and full of madness. I shivered at the look in his eyes. It was cold.

I raced over to Soul and shook him as hard as I could.

He pushed me aside and grabbed the soul eating it easily. "S-Soul.."

The boy turned and looked at me "Maka.. is something wrong?" His voice was cold and calm.

"Nothing is wrong.. You are wrong." Soul started to laugh.

I shook my head and stared at the Scythe Boy. "What? You are what is wrong! What the heck is going on with you?"

"I am not! You are having a bad day huh flat chest? " I froze

"W-What?" I had my attitude to everyone else but, no matter how I tried to have it around Soul, it never held up.

"Soul you are a dumbass quit being a jerk."

"Jerk? Sorry this is how I am."

I shook my head "No, Something is wrong with you. "

"Yea, You. You are just a little bitch that can't handle me. I should have chosen a girl with big boobs and great curves! Somehow I ended up with you? I think I must have been drunk to pick your lame ass. You are nothing to me Maka. I was just trying to make you feel better about not having a Weapon and when you said you liked me. Well, I was being nice. I would rather jump of a cliff then date you any longer."

Tears forumed in my eyes.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

My mind screamed at me to do something! Anything!

Then, my feet moved for me, and I was running full speed at my weapon.

My arms slipped tight around him and I buried my face in his chest.

Tears soaking his shirt. I leaned up and kissed him. Hoping some how he would return to normal.

**~Meanwhile, Soul's POV~  
**

I was back in the blackness which pissed me off. I didn't freak out like last time. No, I just floated around until a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a good girl Soul."

"Jessica." I looked over at the woman with a warm smile "I am here to help. Maka is helping to but she doesn't know it."

I sighed "Ok, what is going on out there?"

"The demon is saying everything he can think of to get Maka to leave you." Her tone waving with stress and worry.

I winced "NO, THAT JACKASS BETTER NOT HURT MAKA OR I WILL RIP HIM TO PEICES!"

Jessica shook me lightly "No time for anger Soul! Follow me."

I did as I was told and floated after the woman. I have trust in her. _I must know her..._

I felt arms around me and lips against mine.

"Maka?" Jessica glanced at me "Yes."

I stopped "Wait how can I see you?" It was always so dark but, when Jessica was around she kinda lighten the darkness.

"I am the light part of you Soul. Maka is two. That is why she means so much to you. You loved her like you loved me."

I felt a lump of guilt forum in my throat "What? I loved you." Jessica started to laugh "No, not like that Soul-kun"

That name started to ring bells "You loved me like an older sister." It was all making my head spin

"Your memories will come back sooner or later weither you want them or not."

I whimpered "Great."

Jessica and I finally found the light and she motioned for me to enter "Go on Soul. Fix what damage was done."

I was back in my body. Maka was trembling against my chest "Don't say that Soul." I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Maka, that.. that wasn't me" She looked up at me and the tears stopped falling.

"Soul!" She tightenned her hold on me "You're back."

I nodded "I got black blood in me somehow. I just didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you." She looked away.

Maka's green eyes turned to hard crystals. She slapped me as hard as she could. "Why didn't you tell me you dumbass!"

I was shocked by her sudden actions. My hand going to the red mark on my face. "Maka?" I growled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Because, you don't keep something like that from your girl friend. Or your partner." Maka turned her back to me and I sighed.

I rubbed the mark. The stinging of my nerves softly fading. "I am sorry."

"You better be." She growled at me. My partner sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Maka, lets go to the hotel and talk about this tomorrow." _I have alot to explain to her. At least I have Jessica helping me out.._

* * *

A little long I know.

Soul: BITCH A LITTLE IT IS OVER 4,000 WORDS FUCK!  
Me: I have no life..  
Soul: NO FUCK!  
Me: -shakes head- I will write you getting taken over by the black blood again.  
Soul: -shivers- nope please don't..  
Me: Didn't think so!

LOVE YOU GUYS UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9: The Past in the Present

Hello guys! What's up? Ok so here is another chap. Please Review and Follow for more.

**NOTE:  
**  
I put a poll for this story! It is on my Profile. I want to know what you guys think of this story so please go vote. -puppy eyes- O.O

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I don't own Soul Eater  
Patty: YEA~! Because it would be one weird anime/manga  
Me: Hahaha very funny

* * *

**~Soul's POV~  
**

I openned my eyes slowly to the sounds of shuffling in the room. My vision was blurry from the lack of sleep.

"Maka?" She giggled softly and my sight cleared up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in a white tank top and black shorts.

"You sleep to late, Soul" I rolled my eyes

"Maka. It is 9:12 am It is to damn early." She shook her head and leaned closer to my face "But Soul" She pouted

"I want to know more about you." _Oh fuck.._

I remembered the events of last night and the promise I made "Fine, I am letting it come back. It's slow ok?"

Maka nodded with warm hint in her green eyes. "Take you time Soul."

The memories flooded my mind and I almost passed out because of it.

The room started to spin but I held onto my thoughts and sanity.

"Alright, lets start way back." Maka nodded. "Ok."

**~Flash Back~**

A woman with black hair and striking red eyes, walked up the stairs to the orphanage.

She looked down to the small boy in her arms. His eyes matching hers.

Tears welped in the young woman's eyes. She couldn't be any older then 21 years old. "I will miss you.. Soul.." her voice was tense and full of sorrow.

It was very clear she never wanted to leave the child.

She woman set the baby down with a note tucked away in his blanket.

Thunder clacked across. The baby Soul started to cry. The woman looked around and then rushed off. Hoping he would have a good life with a good family.

The front door opened and a older woman in her late fifties looked at Soul. "Oh, what's this?"

A slightly tall girl for her age peaked around the older woman. Her baby blue eyes wide and curious "Who's that?"

The older woman looked to the young girl "Well, I don't know Jessica, Let's see."

"Ok, Ms. Avante" The young Jessica and Soul started to cry louder. The older woman pushed back her grey hair and fixed her glasses.

She sighed "Now now don't cry." Her teal eyes flickered to the Note.

_Dear Ms. Avante,_

_I can not take care of this Child._

_I have another to look after and two mouths to feed is just to much._

_Please take care of my Soul._

_-Evans_

Ms. Avante grinned and sighed "Welcome Home, Soul."

**~Age 7~**

I looked around the small room of mine. Noone dared share it with me.

I was what the called, a bully. My red eyes flashing happiness at that term. I looked around before exiting my room in search of Jessica.

I they called me Soul Evans. If that was even my name, I didn't know much about my family. Just my name.

Ms. Avante stopped me in the hall way. She looked pissed, very pissed.

I was a trouble maker in her eyes and nothing more. "SOUL!" I didn't even flinch at the cold tone of her voice.

"Yea." I wasn't that normal seven year old that played with action figures and loved Super heros.

No, I loved quiet and messing with girls and fighting.

"You can't just beat up on a kid, Soul. What did Bobby do to you?" I grinned "Nothing. I just wanted to."

The woman shook her head and grabbed my wrist. Her tight grip was going to leave a bruise later.

They never spanked me because that didn't work. I was so use to it by now.

She forced me back into my room and locked the door. "You can stay in there for the rest of the day."

I stared at the window.

It was like this everyday. I would do something they didn't like and then was banished to darkness. It never bugged me.

_What's wrong with me? Why and I different?_

I watched the kid's outside play and then Ms. Avante bring them inside.

Time passed so slow, I hated it.

I couldn't wait for the day that I turned eighteen and could leave.

I heard a knock at the door and a peice of paper was slipped under the crack.

I grabbed it and sat down on my bed.

_Hey Soul!_

_What did you do this time huh?_

_-Jessica_

I grinned and went to my crappy desk and wrote.

_I beat up a kid and I will be locked away until tomorrow._

I slipped the note under the door and a few minutes later, it was returned

_I will get you some food.  
_

I nodded and the trashed the note.

It had been about an hour, many a little bit more before I glanced to the window.

The thirteen year old Jessica had climbed up a tree with a sandwhich and drink.

"Hey Soul!" I jumped up on my bed and unlocked the tiny window. She passed me my dinner and grinned "Thanks, Jessica"

"No problem little brother."

I glanced away. She had always looked out for me from the first day I was here.

I closed the window and the girl disappear before Old Lady Avante could find her. I nibbled away on my sandwhich and opened my drink.

It would do for now.****

~Age 10~  


I woke up in a dead sweat. My white hair was ruffled and my heart was racing. I felt weird, powerful, like something new was happening.

I couldn't place my finger on it. My right arm started to burn and I let out a small scream.

Ms. Avante opened my bedroom door to see me in pain. I was shaking and then my arm changed into a Scythe's blade. My whole body soon followed and I transforumed into a Weapon.

"A-A Weapon.." The woman's voice started to shake. Fear was clear in her eyes. I managed to control my own fear and change back to being a boy.

Shock and confusion buzzed around my brain. _This.. this makes me even more of a freak.. _

My body started to temble and then I finally noticed that Old Lady Avante was still there.

Her eyes behind those glasses read clear. Horror, freak, not normal. I wanted to hide. I didn't want to live anymore.

I finally dragged my vision away from my hands to the woman.

"Your a W-Weapon..." Her voice unstable.

"What is that?" I asked. For some reason, my tone was held together better then the old woman's.

"Go to sleep Soul." She shut the door on me and I heard it lock from the other side.

"What is happening to me.." I whispered. I wanted answers.

I fell asleep with tears in my eyes. I promised myself I would never cry, but after that, I thought breaking that rule was ok. I did turn into a Scythe for that matter.

Light filled the room when my door opened. The hallway was alive with noises and whispers.

My red eyes slowly clearing up from the tears and sleep. Last night coming back to me.

I felt eyes on and me. It was a hard glare which wasn't right. My eyes shifting to the doorway.

Lord Death was staring at me. I just had on a white t-shirt and pj pants with airplanes on them. "Soul Evans." I nodded "We need to talk."

I stood up and followed the Grim reaper. _ This isn't right.. Lord Death just doesn't visit me out of the blue.. well, he doesn't visit me at all.._

Kids were staring at me with shocked eyes. Jessica was watching me closely. Her eyes were confused. She tried to block Lord Death's path, but the man just went around her.

We went into Ms. Avante's office and we all sat down. "The Evan's family. I thought I knew that name with you called Lisa."

Old Lady Avante nodded "Yes." I stared at them confused. "What is going on?" I growled. I was pissed off. Noone was answering me. Maybe I could get something out of Lord Death.

"Soul, You are from a very famous family. A family of weapons and musicians."

The news had my head spinning. "I get that. Now why did I change!?" My voice stern.

The Grim Repear laughed softly. "I was your time Soul. I want him to start Piano lessons. Ok?" Ms. Avante nodded.

"You can go Soul. I have things to talk about with Lisa." The man said

I exited the room and shook my head. Whispers from kids echoed down the hallway. I was even more of a freak then before. Jessica touched my shoulder lightly and I turned and glared at me "No. Stop."****

~Age 15~

I finished my piano lesson for that day. My life had veen flipped upside down. Lord Death visited me almost every month since my change.

Kids were even more scared of me then before. _Freak. Dagger. Killer. Demon.. _I have had it. Then, news came. Jessica had managed to leave. She was 20 and on her way to living a great life.

I had turned on the TV and stared at the screen. The news report started "Today a life was taken from us. A girl named Jessica Rivers was killed by a robber at gun point. We still are looking into this case. Stay tuned."

My breath caught in my throat. "No, no no no.. This isn't right." I shook my head and stormed down the hall way to my room. I pushed open the door and stared at the last picutre of us. She was hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek and I was trying to escape her grasp.

"Soul.." I heard Ms. Avante say "I am so-"

"Shut up. Shut up, You bitch. " My eyes growing cold " You didn't care for me.. for her.. you hated us.."

The woman froze "That's not true." She was trying not to kill me by this point. The woman hated me even since the age of seven.

"Yes it is. " I grabbed my clothes, my bag, and our picutre and threw them on the bed. I packed up my stuff and pushed past the woman.

She grabbed my bag and yanked me back "Mr. Evans you are not going anywhere!" She had snapped.

I turned around and slapped her "Yes, fuck you, I am."

With that, I stormed out of the house to never return again. I never wanted to see that woman, those people, or that room of mine again.

I didn't know where I was going to go or what I was going to do just that I needed to forget it. All of it. As I hunted for a place to stay, the memories where fading. This made me happy.

I managed to make it to Death City. I hadn't ever been here before.

I walked into a store with a tired gaze in my eyes. I bumped into a blue spikey hair boy. "HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUMPING INTO YOUR GOD!"

The woman next to him, she was tall had soft brown eyes and her hair was long, black and in a ponytail.

"Black*Star calm down." Her voice warm and calming. It was working on me, at least.

I sighed "Sorry." It was half-assed. I just wanted the dumbass to leave me be.

Black*Star growled at me "WHAT THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY! TSUBAKI STAY OUT OF IT.." The woman sighed and stepped back. I could tell she had given up on getting the guy to stop.

I shook my head "Look man, I am sorry, it was an accident." _Ehh.. guy better back away from me.. _

Black*Star threw a punch and I easily dodged it. I punched at his face just to get him distracted and his eyes followed my fist.

I kicked him in the gut and set him flying into the wall.

Tsubaki gasped "BLACK*STAR!" She raced over to him. Black*Star coughed up blood and looked at me. "You're good."

"Yea, you have guts to man."

"I am Soul E- .. Eater my name is Soul Eater." It was better then being part of that damned Evan's family that didn't want me.

"My name is Black*Star and that is Tsubaki." I smiled and helped Black*Star up.

We five highed and then shook hands.

**~Reality~**

Maka was listenning quietly as I explained to her all that happened. "So, Lord Death knew who you were."

I nodded "I think he doesn't blame me for forgetting my past. It wasn't the best."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about the past Soul! Because you have a good future ahead."

I laughed at that and then poked her cheek "Well, We are here for four more days... Shall we have out first date?"

She blushed at that. "Sure Soul Eater, Whatever you say."

* * *

How was that? I hope you like it! Review and follow for more.

**NOTE:**

PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Soul: I think she is obessed..  
Me: Shatterrrr  
Soul: What?  
Me: CHOP!  
Soul: -laid out on the floor holding head- OW!  
Me: -giggles-

Until next time! Love you guys


	10. Chapter 10: The First Date

Hi Hi! It's me again!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shatter: I don't own Soul Eater  
Soul: Good.  
Shatter: Shatter..  
Soul: -Hides-

* * *

**~Maka's Pov~**

I ran a comb through my blonde hair. It looked horriable. _It must have been a mircale for Soul not to tease me.._

I turned to knob to start the shower and striped down. I got in and sighed. The water felt amazing on my skin.

I washed the my body and hair and then turned off the water. I reached for my towel and then started to dry my hair.

I was happy I had combed my hair before the shower because after, it would have been even worse.

My eyes glanced around the bathroom and landed on a robe. It was white and fluffy. "Good."

I grabbed the robe and slipped it on, tieing the rope around my waist and opened the door.

Steam rolled out across the floor.

Soul lifted his head from his spot on the bed. He was watching a reality TV show in German.

"How can you watch that?" "I try and image what they are saying." "Is it working?" "Not so much."

He finally looked at what I was wearing and his nose started to bleed.

"Uhh.. Soul?"

"Y-Yea." He mumbled and then grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped his nose.

"I didn't know you got those so easily." A evil smile moved across my face.

He narrowed his eyes "Not funny Maka." "Go take your Shower so I can change."

Soul nodded and grabbed his clothes and headed down the Shower.

I took of the robe and started to change clothes.

I put on a blue button down shirt with a cream colored vest over it. My tie was solide white. I wore a blue shirt and I have on blue and white vans.

My eyes searched the room for a mirror and, with luck, there was one in the corner.

I put my hair up into my normal pigtails but the hair ties were blue. I sat on the bed and started to flip through channels in search of something to watch.

My cell phone rang.

I grabbed the phone and looked at the name that read on it.

'Papa'

I flipped open the phone and sighed.

"Hello"

"Hey! How is my sweet daughter Maka?"

"Fine." I grumbled into the phone.

Soul walked out of the bathroom. To tease me, he was just wearing his jeans and his white shirt was in his hands. His hair slightly wet and I couldn't help but stare.

"Maka, Where are you?" My partner chuckled "Germany." He answered and stole the phone away from me.

"S-Soul."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY POOR MAKA YOU PERV?! WHY ARE YOU IN GERMANY?!"

He sighed "Calm down all Man, She is fine."

"LET ME SPEAK TO HER!"

"You just did.. I wanted to talk to you for a second Spirit."

I froze "You did?"

Spirit repeated my words "You did?"

"Yea, what do you know about the Evans Family?"

"Well, their is a famous musician from that family. His name is Wes."

"Parents?"

"Not much is known about them. They were weapons but, they disappeared a short time after Wes became famous."

Soul nodded "I need to find this Wes when I return."

I looked away. "I will help you find him to."

Spirit growled "NO YOU WON'T MA-"

He slamed my phone shut and then tossed in on the bed. Soul had a curious gaze in his eyes. A shiver ran down my spine at his look.

"W-What is that for? Soul!" He chuckled and leaned over me "Come on Maka-Chan. Play nice."

He is using my words against me!

He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but sigh. It felt nice having him so close to me.

I slipped my arms around his neck and sat up slightly closing the gap between us.

Soul pulled away and ran his lips across my cheek and to my ear.

"Damn Maka, not to much of a nerd now huh?" I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. "M-Maybe a l-little bit."

I pushed him to the bed tired of him being the leader and laughed "My turn to pin you down."

He didn't protest and I glanced at his scar before running my finger across it. I felt him shiver.

RING RING RING!

"Fuck!" Soul growled and I flopped down on the bed _Mood.. ruined. _

This time, it was Black*Star calling Soul.

Soul answered the phone and black*Star yelled

"YAAAHHHOOO IT'S YOU GOD SPEAKING!"

"Fuck you Black*Star.. Just.. Fuck you."

"WHY FUCK ME? THAT HURTS SOUL!"

Soul hissed "What do you need. I am kinda busy.."

"WELL, ME AND TSUBAKI ARE COMING TO GERMANY TOO! LORD DEATH HAS MADE A NEW RULE THAT THEIR SHOULD BE A LEAST TWO WEAPONS AND 2 MIESTERS ON A MISSON."

I face palmed and then grabbed a pillow and tried to kill myself. My weapon yanked it away from me.

"Fine." Soul told the two our hotel and then hung up.

"So, What about that date?" He asked me "Before we don't have any free time."

I paused to think about it "Wait, why are the coming? We finished our misson." Soul laughed

"I lied and said it might take us a week. I just wanted vacation time with you."

I blushed at that and then closed my eyes. "Vacation.. it's over." "Tell me about it."

He put on his shirt and then slowly glanced at me. "So, My Miester, What shall we do?"

I laughed "I don't know let's go on a hunt."

We left the hotel and wandered the streets with a soft laugh. My eyes wandered to a sign. It had a huge roller coaster and the sign was in German.

Soul pulled out his phone and googled (1) the traslation.

The poster read,

_Fun times are spent at Fun Fairs!_

Come tonight for games, prizes, and rides.

I looked at Soul and I had a girlish grin on my face. He sighed "I don't need to use soul resonance to know what you are thinking."

I laughed and nodded "To the fair!"

**~That Night, Soul POV~**

I was dragged to this fair. _ugh why not.. _We had called Tsubaki and Black*Star to tell them to meet us after they settled in at the Hotel.

"Ugh, where are they." Maka complained. "They are coming." I mumbled and looked at the night sky. _Hmm.. _

I was thinking about eariler and that small make out we had. I smirked my toothy grin and Maka caught that look in my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" "Oh me? Nothing" I chuckled and then sighed with relief as I saw my best friend and his weapon walk up.

_I dodged a bullet there.. _"Hey guys!" Maka called and Black*Star smirked "SORRY! THE HOTEL WAS BEING ANNOYING TO THEIR GOD!"

Tsubaki blushed and shook her head. The two girls paired up and raced into the fair gossiping the whole way.

"So Soul, what were you doing eariler?"

I smirked "Kissing my girlfriend"

"You have a girl friend? Who is the German chic?"

I hit Black*Star. "It's Maka."

He grinned "OOOOHHHHH!" I rolled my eyes. "This is suppose to be our first date but your weapon stole her away."

Black*Star grinned "I will get her."

My friend walked ahead of me for a few minutes and the seprated the to girls.

He winked at me and I nodded to him. I rushed up behind Maka and slipped my arms around her waist. She gasped.

"So where to first Book worm? " She rolled her eyes "Hmm.. I am not sure.. how about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure."

We made our way over the the ride and then got on. It took us up high and Maka stared at the ground. She snuggled close to my chest and an evil smile forumed.

I brushed my lips against her neck and Maka shook her head. "Ehh, Soul what are y-" I kissed her and She giggled softly.

We didn't pay much attention to the ride.

Sadly, for me at least, it was a quick one. Tsubaki and Black*Star were waiting at the bottom. I grabbed Maka's hand and led her from the ride.

After a few games and winning a few prizes, we headed down the hotel.

Black*Star and Tsubaki said good night to us and left for their room.

I openned the door for my partner "Thanks Soul." She looked tired and so did I. "How was your first date Maka?" "Good and your's?"

"Amazing." I changed into some sweat pants and hopped into bed.

Maka went to the bathroom and came out in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Night Maka."

She shook her head. "Sorry Soul. But move over." _What? _

My Miester laughed "Move... Over.." I did and she slipped in next to me. "You worry me Soul." "How?" "You sometimes wake up screaming. I am curious if my presence will stop that."

"I don't remember ever screaming." She looked up at me with serious green eyes. I could tell she wasn't lying.

I wrapped my arms around her and I started to fall asleep.

"Night Soul." She kissed my cheek.

Soon after, we fell asleep. 

* * *

(1) Let's use our imagination and say they have Google!

I am sorry for two things, one, this was really cheesy and lovey dovey SORRY!. Two, This was really short!

The Poll is still up!

Reviews and Follows are loved!

Until next time, LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: The Hidden Witch

Heyo Guys! Here is a nother Chapter!

**NOTE:  
**  
I updates might not be daily any more. School is about to start and I am finishing up Summer Work.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shatter: I don't own Soul Eater.  
Kid: It would be sooo messed up.  
Shatter: -pins Kid down and paints one nail black-  
Kid: IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!

* * *

**~Kid's POV~**

I walked down the school hall way. My black bangs falling in my face. Everything seemed perfect.. A little to Perfrect.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star were off in Germany and I had sent my Weapons to get food.

Being by myself felt, weird, I haven't been alone in a long time. I knocked on my Father's office door and it openned for me.

Soon, this would be my office, my place, my Death room. I followed the path to the round platforumed and climbed the stairs.

"Father." I said. He was lost in thought. Something was troubling him. "What is wrong?"

I took my place in a metal throne like chair. It was a carmel color that closely matched my yellow eyes. I brushed my hair back and then coughed trying to get his attention.

"The black blood as resurfaced." He grumbled. "How do you know this?" He fully turned to face me.

"We found this, it was in a trash can on the street." He held up a broken vial with little spots of black blood.

The room's air tensed up. I looked away. "Who would be able to get to it?" "I don't know Son but who ever it is is very Dangerous."

I nodded "Professor Stein is already looking into this." "I wonder who the the black blood was put into."

"Soul Eater Evans." My grip on the arm of the chair tightened. "Soul? He seems fine."

"He does, HE had it under control, I don't know how."

"How do you know it is him?"

"Doctor Medusa told me." My eyes narrowed. I never trusted that woman.

"Do you think many she had something to do with it?"

"I do. Let's just hope Soul can tame this and Maka Sta-" He stopped talking which confused me. "Wha-"

"Soul knows." Spirit rushed in out of no where.

"About what?" "His roots." "So he finally removed the blockage did he? Well, we must get in touch with Wes.."

The Grim Reaper said. I sat there in total confusion. My eyes glazed over as I tried to process all I was hearing.

"Wait, Soul Eater.. Is part of the Evans family!" My mouth fell open and I almost pasted out. _This can't be happening.._

"Yes." "And Father you knew?" "Yes." My father answered both questions and I pulled in a deep breath.

"He has famous blood in h-"

"No, Soul is his own person. If I know that boy, he will stay here with his friends and partner." My father stated.

Then the Grim Repear looked to Spirit. "I want you to look after him Spirit. Don't get angery ok?"

Maka's Papa nodded and sighed "I will." "He has taken great care of your Daughter, you should repay him by helping him control, the black blood."

I flinched at that. Then, my father turned on me. "You to Kid, and don't tell anyone. " I nodded.

"HI KID~!" Patty's cheeful voice snapping from my worries.

"Hey girls!"

Liz was holding a plate, which to my surpise, she had alined perfectly. It had rice, chicken, and some carrots. I smiled and gladly took it.

"Thank you Liz and Patty" I chirped and then sat down and picked at my food. I had kinda lost my taste for food because of the news I recieved.

_I will watch him.. Soul is strong.. he will be fine.. _

**~Later That Day~**

I moved down the hall way. My eyes flickering to the infurmary. I peaked inside. "Yes, Eruka, how are things coming?" Medusa looked to be walking to herself.

Liz and Patty pressed closer to me so they could also hear.

"No, Soul hasn't lost control yet, I think very soon." Arrows forumed around the 'Doctor' "Soon, I will kill his little partner and push him over the edge."

I bit back a growled.

"I will do it as soon as they get home from Germany. He can't protect her forever.." She glanced over her shoulder. I prayed to my Father she didn't notice me.

The woman then looked back to the window. "Alright, I will contact you through my snake when I find the girl."

Medusa nodded and then went back to her desk.

Chills ran down my spine. I growled. "Transforum, Liz and Patty."

"Are you sure about this Kid?" Liz asked. I nodded.

The sisters changed to their pistol forums and I kicked in the door.

"Medusa! You are Fired!" The woman looked up shock.

"For what Kid?" Her voice innocent. "For ploting to kill my friend and having Black Blood!"

The woman's eyes turned to snake like slits. Her tougue slipped out and her smile tansforumed.

I couldn't believe that moments ago she was a normal Doctor, and now she is a crazed looking Witch.

I started to fire rounds at her but the arrows blocked them.

The Witch, using her arrows, pushed herself out of the window. I growled "Shit." I looked to the desk.

I took a running start and jumped on the desk and flipped ou tht window.

Medusa was on her broom and flying away.

I pulled out my skateboard and hopped on. With a smirk, I flew after her. "She isnt the only one that can try." I growled under my breath.

I glanced down at the school's front gates. Students were staring at me with wide eyes. Fear was clear in everyone. A roar of shock came from the school.

I focused ahead and then fired Patty and Liz. I tried my hardest to catch up.

"Vetor Arrows." A Magic arrow pointing th in opposite direction of me, appeared in my flying path.

I didn't think much of it until it forced me backwards. I fell from the skateboard. I growled. The ground seemed so far away.

I tried to hold on but with Liz in my hand, I was slipping.

She changed back and grabbed my hand tightly "I won't let you fall Kid." She helped he gain my balance and changed back to a weapon.

I finally pulled back on my board and quickly put Patty down worried I might pass out because of my problem.

"Come on Kid! We have to follow her!" Liz shouted at me. "YEA YEA! " Patty agreed with a smile. I shook my head quickly. "No, She is to far gone. We have to report this to Father."

I stood up and grabbed my pistols and headed back to school.

**~In The Death Room~**

I finished explainning what happened and my Father nodded at each word. "Well, we know who the Witch is."

I sighed "This isn't good. We have to check out everyone that Medusa has 'fixed' " I grumbled and looked to Liz and Patty.

The Sisters were sitting quietly on either side of me. I sighed. "We need to bring Maka and Soul back. They seem to be at the center of this some how."

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, I don't think they intended for this to happen. Luck of the Draw.."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Maka's number.

She picked up after to rings.

"H-"She didn't even get to finish and she started to giggle

"Ugh Soul Quit I am talking to Kid." It was silent for a secound and then she said.

"Later!"

I sat their quietly waiting for the two to calm down before I started.

"Both are you are in danger."

"What?" This time is was Soul's voice.

"We know about the Black Blood Soul."

He sighed "Yea, I thought you guys would find out soon."

"Yea."

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

"None, Doctor Medusa was a Witch. Soul she put it in you. To our surpise, you have been able to control it."

"Yea, I had a little help." I thought he meant Maka.

"Ok, Maka is in more danger then you. Medusa wants her dead. She knows that she means the world to you. She knows with Maka dead, it wil push you over the edge."

He growled "That bitch. Fine, we will be home tomorrow."

I sighed "Ok, I will meet you at the Apartment."

I hung up.

Spirit's eyes were on me. "Does she really mean that much to him?" I smiled and nodded "Yes, Death Scythe, she does. The boy would die for her."

Liz and Patty nodded "Yep yep." Pattyed chirped.

Maka's Father smiled. "She picked a good partner."

My father sighed, "Spirit, Go catch up with Professor Stein, I will send Sid next. Now Go! Find Medusa."

The man nodded and exited the Death Room.

I looked away. "So the world isn't always perfect as it seems."

The Grim Repear sighed, "I am afriad not my son."

_Hmm.. I had that feeling this morning.. everything was perfect.. life was great.. it was alittle.. to perfect.._

* * *

How was that guys? You like! Review and Follow for more! Love you guys! BYE!


	12. Chapter 12: Dangerous

Hi Hi! I am LOVING the feed back! It is great! I love you gus soooooo freaking much! -Air Hugs- Ok On with the Story

**DISCLAIMER:**

Kid: She doesn't own Soul Eater  
Me: I am sad by this.

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

This morning was a rush. Wait, rush doesn't describe it. Crazy! Maka was still asleep in bed. I couldn't fall asleep because I was to worried over her.

Most of the night I stayed up watching the room's door closely. I started to pack our clothes and then sighed. "6:41 am."

This, was WAY To damn early. I leaned over Maka and nudged her. "Maka." She growled

"Ugh, Soul leave me be.. It is to early." I narrowed my eyes and the lifted her up out of the bed. "Damn it Maka, Someone is trying to kill you, and yoy just want to sleep." I snapped at her.

She rubbed her eyes and then kissed he softly "Better Scythe Boy?" I couldn't help but kiss her back.

"No Maka, it doesn't not get u-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and peaked through the peep hole.

"ugh, it's Black*Star." Maka's tense body relaxed at my statement. I openned the door to my best friend and his Weapon.

I had called them last night and told them what happened.

Tsubaki sat down next to my partner and tried to make small talk. It wasn't working. Black*Star sighed.

"So Soul." Black*Star started "How do you feel putting your Girl Friend in danger?" I grinded my teeth together and forced myself not to punch the shit out of him.

"I had no say in what happened to me." I hissed

"You would think you would wait up!" He replied.

I just shook my head. The truth was, I felt helpless, just as helpless as when Jessica was murdered. My breath caught in my throat and I had to push the thought away.

"I will Protect her Black*Star. No witch, bitch, will touch her."

Tsubaki grabbed some of Maka's clothes and they went to go change in the bath room.

**~At The Airport~**

My red eyes flashing to everyone. I was so on edge. I hated having this feeling of a killer could be anywhere.

We were sitting in the waiting room for our plane to get here. Maka sat next to me. Her head was on my shoulder and she was asleep.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were across from us. Black*star was out cold.

"How are you Soul? " The weapon's gentle voice spoke.

"I am, nervous." I admited for the first time. "I feel helpless."

"Why do you feel Helpless Soul? You can protect her by being her weapon."

"I know that Tsubaki but, her being in this spot is my fault."

The woman stood up and walked over to me. She shook me lightly "It is Medusa's doing Soul. Not yours."

I slowlyed closed my eyes and nodded "You're right."

Our small talk didn't ease my worries though. _I guess is how Maka felt when I was cut.. Damn that sucks.. This isn't a cool spot to be in._

I felt eyes on me.

I glanced over my shoulder at a boy who was about 6-8 years old, maybe younger, glaring at me.

"Hey mister." He said to me "Why is that girl sleeping on your shoulder? That doesn't look very comfertable."

I rolled my eyes. "She can't sleep in my lap." Tsubaki laughed at my joke.

"Why is that Mister? Nothing is wrong with laps. Is there something wrong with yours?"

I face palmed "Get to being my age kid, and you put a woman's head in her lap. She will slap you ok?"

The child nodded and turned back around. I laughed and shook my head.

Maka must have woken up and heard the kid because she whispered to me, "Put my head and you lap Soul Eater, and I will Chop you into next year ok?"

I shook my head. "Like I would dream of it my Miester." I teased her.

"Oh not this again" Maka giggled and then buried her face away in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

**~Arriving at Home~**

I openned the door to our shared apartment and Maka walked infront of me.

Tsubaki and Black*Star followed after me. I put our bags on our bed and Maka sat down on the couch. She texted Kid, telling him we were home.

A few minutes later, Death the Kid texted her back saying 'on our way'

I flopped down besided Maka and she looked at me. For the first time, fear was clear in her eyes. I sighed "You will be fine. She is just a witch and Professor Stein and your father can handle it. Sid too, If needed Lord Death will go."

She sighed and looked away "I got it. I am not worried about them." She poked my cheek "Promise me Soul."

I stared at her confused. "What?" "Promise me even if I die, you won't lose it."

My eyes hardenned "You won't die Maka." But what i-"

I cut her off with a soft kiss and she smiled at that. "Ok, I won't die."

Tsubaki opened the door for Kid and the Sisters. We all gathered in the room and I nodded.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked Kid.

"We will keep watch out for the Witch. She is after Maka and you so she is going to come here. " Kid explained to me.

"YAHHHOOO I GET TO KICK SOME ASS!" Black*Star sounded and Maka ssshhhh him.

I looked away. "Ok, so who has first watch?"

"I do." Kid said simply and then looked to his Weapons. The girls smiled at Kid and took a seat on the floor.

I looked at Maka and her eyes were glazed over. It was like she was in another world. A world that was all her own.

I nodded "Alright, Black*Star and Tsubaki, you can use Maka's room. She will be under my watch." The two nodded and disappeared to her bedroom.

I picked up Maka and put her over my shoulder. She didn't protest her anything. I smirked at Kid who chuckled "Night to two." he spoke and I carried my partner away.

I put Maka down on my bed and she crawled under the covers. I looked at the ceiling and decieded the take my nap in my desk chair.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like a few minutes.

When I opened them, I heard screams, glass breaking, and Maka calling for me.

I jumped up and saw a tall guy. He was well buildt and have a tatto over one of his eyes. It read 'future'. The eye it was written over have a trigram on it. His other looked normal.

The man was wearing a prison outfit. Before I could stop the man. He grabbed Maka, who was biting and kicking, and took off for the broken window.

I tackled the man but him being WAY bigger then me, easily knocked me off him and disappeared into the night.

The rest of the gang raced into the room and looked around.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kid screamed at me.

"They got her. They got Maka." I answered

* * *

How was this? Please Review and Follow for more! Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunt

Hi guys! What's up? Here is the new chap. enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shatter: I don't own S- *Get's tackled by Black*Star*  
Black: SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!  
Tsubaki: Get off of her Black*Star.. she looks mad  
Me: Shatterrrr...  
Black*Star: What?  
Me: CHOP!

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

My eyes flew open. I must have been knocked out. My arms were raised above my head and I started to yank on them. Chains were wrapped around my wrist pinning me to a brick wall.

I felt like a prisoner righ out of a movie.

"Well Maka, you decided to join us." A myertious voice echoed from the darkness. I looked infront of me. I in a dark room. A small window was above my head letting in the moon ligt.

Infront of me that I was on a taller ledge over looking the rest of the room. On it's on platforum, stood a Wtich's trigram and lite candals at each star's point. At the center of the gram stood Medusa. To her right and left was the wolf man and another witch.

I focused my eyes on Medusa. She had on a black hoodie and black shorts. The hood had a snake like eyes on either side. She had a tattoo snake on her arm that crawled up to her shoulder. Her yellow eyes were locked on me. Medusa's hair was still in the same braid like state as always.

"Doctor Medusa?" I whispered. My body felt weak. I looked around in search of my friends but found noone.

I, then, looked to the other witch. She hand on a orange pointed hair with a frog like face on it. Her hair was long and framed her face. She had a crooked smile and at each of her lips, were red dots.

She wore a black and white potta-dotted dress that went all the wait to her shins. It poofed out so that it looked like a ball dress. She wore black shoes that curved around in a spiral at the ends.

Medusa started to laugh at my small plea. "I don't think she realizes." The woman's body was surround by black arrows. Each arrow was pointed at me.

She snapped her fingers and some arrows broke off from her stance and pushed her up to my ledge. She came face to face with me.

I struggled in the chain's grip trying so hard to break from it. "I am the one trying to kill you? Or did Soul leave that out? Or were the so stupid to not know it was me?"

Her laugh erupting and sending chills down my spine. _If Soul knew he would tell me right?_

"I also gave him the gift of Black Blood." My body tensed up at that. I growled.

"You bitch!"

She shook her head as I yanked harder and harder on the chains. "Now now Maka, if you fight any more, I will have to hurt you to keep you quiet. Just be good and things will go over smoothly."

I started to laugh but it was weak and I could feel the fear building up inside of me. "No, I won't stop fighting."

The witch infront of me sighed. "Oh Maka, so difficult. It was all your fault I didn't get to put all the Black Blood into your Partner. You just have to be a sleep talker."

She turned her back to me and then waved her hand. I have forgotten about the arrows until they all darted at me.

I felt every arrow enter my body. Each one missing anything improtant. She wanted me alive. I knew that much.

A few minutes passed before my body reacted to the pain. I was in so much shock from finding out my Doctor was a witch and trying to kill me, that my body's nerves must have shut down.

Medusa smiled when I let out a blood curdling scream. I tried to get the dagger like arrows out of me by moving but it just made things worse.

I lost all hope of esaping this. I was going to die. I was going to break my promise to Soul.

My last image before I passed out of blood lose was of Soul and his grin. "Soul.." And then the world went black.

**~Soul's POV~**

I felt absolutely worthless. I just let her slip through my fingers. Kid was staring at me trying to bring to my senses.

"Soul! Snap out of it" He growled at me. I just shook my head feeling weird that nothing was helping me. I was always so up for battle, but this time, it was different.

I looked up and saw a fist coming right at my face. I didn't move and just like the impact happen. The punch sent me flying against my bedroom wall. My face was screaming in pain. Every nerve telling me to make some forum of sound but I didn't.

"DAMN IT SOUL! THINK ABOUT MAKA HERE!" Black*Star growled at me. _He must have hit me. _I felt the blood of a busted lip trickle down my face. I used the wall as a support and looked up at all of them.

Tsubaki was holding Black*Star back because my best friend was going in for another attack.

Kid was staring at me with saddened eyes.

I wipped my mouth and stood up for the first time and a few hours. "Alright guys." I grumbled. "Let's go get Maka."

I felt that fight burning in my heart.

_Jessica.. _I knew that warm feeling inside. She would always be with me. _Always.. _I smirked and then cracked my knuckles.

"Thanks Black*Star" I told the spikey Blue haired Miester. "Any time Soul." I high fived him and the Kid's phone rang.

Kid answered it and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Kid." It was Sid

"Hey, Sid what is going on."

"We have found Medusa's hide out." The man said.

My smirk widden, "Where is it?" I asked.

Our teacher ranted off the address and then said, "Professor Stein and Death Scythe are already there. They could be trying to get in."

I nodded and Kid said," We are on our way." The left me to change out of my Pajama's and I grabbed my red shirt, black head band, jeans and black vans.

I put it on quicking and raced out into the hallway. Everyone's eyes were on me.

_This is the beginning of Something big.. I have a bad feeling about all of this.._

We all walked out of the apartment and took our own cars. Black*Star and Tsubaki took a ride with Kid. I hopped on my bike and started it. IT felt weird not having Maka on the back. _I will get her back.. _

I started my motorcycle and then drove off to find that Witch Bitch.

It was a long ride and every minute that ticked by made my heart beat even faster. The worry of losing Maka drove me crazy.

When I finally pulled up, the moon was in the middle of the sky. It's light shinning down on Death city. It illuminated the warehouse that the witches had take shelter in. It's windows were old and most broken.

I parked the bike and walked in by myself because the rest of the gang was late. I pushed open the old door. "Nothing is here." My voice bouncing around the empty space.

It was completely empty, nothing was here. I growled and searched the whole room. _Nothing.. DAMN IT! _I kicked the floor andmy foot got caught on something. I fell forward landing on my face. With a growl, I turned to see what had tripped me.

"A handle?" I stood up and dusted myself off and bent down. _I hidden door... _I yanked open the floor's small door and looked down into the tunnel. It was a hidden room wait no, rooms. The tunnel split off into three different tunnels.

I narrowed my eyes and crawled into the tunnel. I sighed and tried to pick a tunnel. "Ugh, which one could Maka be in?" I heard a sudden clash of metal. It was coming from the right tunnel.

I raced down that tunnel. My heart pumping loudly. "I am coming Maka." I whispered and stopped suddenly. If I hadn't, I would have fallen into a pit. I was on a ledge. In the center of the room was Professor Stein and Death Scythe battling Medusa.

Maka was on a higher ledge pasted out. I growled not sure how to get there. I took a running start and launched myself for the other side.

_I am not going to make it.. _I thought as the ledge seemed to slowly become father away.

**~Kid's POV (Meanwhile)~**

We pulled up to the address. The warehouse was old. I didn't have much time to take in detail. Soul's motorcycle was out front. "He beat us! Come on guys." I grumbled and jumped out of the car.

"Liz, Patty, transforum, it might get dangerous."

"Roger" said Patty.

Liz just followed.

I grabbed my weapons and held them tight.

"You to Tsubaki." Black*star commanded his weapon and she smiled.

The weapon changed into her sword forum and Black*Star held onto her.

We walked into the warehouse and saw the open secret door. I nodded to Black*Star and he went in first.

I followed after him and we knew which tunnel to take because of the noise.

Black*star raced down the tunnel and I right behind him.

We stopped at the ledge, just into time to see Soul jump. _He isn't going to make it._

I watched in horror as my friend was about to die. Soul reached up and grabbed at air but, then there was a hand. A woman who was in her early 20's was leaning over the edge.

She had soft ocean blue eyes and her hair was long and a golden blonde. "I got you little Brother." Her voice milky and warm.

Soul smiled up at her. "How are you doing this Jessica?" He had shock in his voice but relief as well.

"I hid in your soul silly, I was apart of you. I just detached myself." I was shocked by this and Black*Star stared confused.

She pulled Soul up. The white haired weapon hugged the girl and she sighed "Come on Soul! No need for the hugs you have a girl to save."

Jessica disappeared back to where ever she had come from and Medusa stared Soul. "Oh! The Guest of Honor is here."

She broke away from the Battle with Stein and jumped up on Maka's Ledge. "Now Soul! Watch as I take the one person you love more then life away!"

Her arrows forumed around her body and then aimed at Maka.

I yelled "MAKA!" I started for the ledge but it was to late.

All the arrows plunged started to stab at Maka.

A white light forumed infront of Maka guarding her from most to of the hits.

Jessica was protecting Maka! I stared in disbeilif. A spirit... Protecting a human? It didn't make sense to me.

Soul stared in shock as Jessica stood up at Professor Stein. The Professor didn't seem phased in the least. He attacked Medusa pulling her away from Maka and yelled at Soul.

"GET MAKA!" He nodded and raced over to the higher Ledge. Again, Jessica helped him up and she looked at Soul.

Her spirit was slowly fading, "Soul, I am disappearing, I have lost my wave lengths.. " She stared at Soul and pulled him into a hug. "No.. No Jessica you can't go."

"Maka will be your foundation now ok?" He nodded and the girl disappeared.

I was snapped out of my shock and started to fire rounds at Medusa. She growled "I WILL HAVE YOU SOUL EATER!" The witch said and then added, "Vetor Arrows!" She sent Black*Star and I flying into the center and she escaped out of the Tunnel.

I looked at Professor Stein who was cursing himself for letting her escape. "How is that possiable?" I asked the Professor.

Soul was getting Maka out of the chains.

"She attached a bond with Soul. She loved him alot. Sometimes, the bonds can be so great that a piece of her soul is put with his and the same for Soul."

He smiled "She gave up all the rest of her soul to save Maka." "Where is she now?" I asked "Who knows.." Stein answered and shook his head.

Soul had Maka in his arms. "Come on Kids. Let's report what happened to Lord Death and go home."

_Now we are in the Hunt.. for a Witch.. and a new theory to souls.. _


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note

Hi guys! It's Shatter here! I bet you are like. '_DAMN IT SHATTER WE WANT ANOTHER CHAP.' _Well I am working on it as you read this. So! I just wanted to thank all you guys so much weither you are reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting, I love it all! I get so excited when I wake up to see a new comment or a new follow/fave. Right now I have over 1,700 veiws and I couldn't do it without you guys!

So I bet now you are like _'AWWWWW' _No? haha it's fine :P So, I will be doing Shout outs now (Because I didn't know ppl did that on this site XDDD Newbie here!) for people who review! People who have already reviewed! DONT WORRY! I GOT YOU PEEPS! Tonight their will be no shout out because I am already half way though.

Another thing, I do have ALOT of free time guys! That's why You guys are getting 2-3 chaps a day. When I start school *Cough Cough* Augs. 19 *Cough Cough* It might go down to maybe 1 chap every 3 days to a week. Maybe not even that. Saddly I will have alot of stuff :)

More notes! I am in need of a new villian and because of your guys awesome sauce styles, I want you to decided (NOTE YOU WILL GET CREDITS!) So That is something to think about!

Alright I am done with this small talk. I love you guys so much and thank you for everything guys! *BIG FREAKING AIR HUG!* Bye guys!


	15. Chapter 15: Recovering

Like I promised! Here is it!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shater: I really don't want to say this? Someone else?  
Maka: She Doesn't own Soul Eater.  
Shatter: Thanks.

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

I have been a week since the battle. I had recovered and was finally returning to school, trying to be normal, trying to recover. Soul still was on edge.

He would spend all night in his room blaming himself for my new scars. I tried to bring him out. Heck, I even offered up a make out night.. but he turned it down.

Today, I was determind to get my partner to school, he was also skipping.

I finished getting dressed and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I had chosen to wear a white shirt that flowed out at the hems. I had slipped into some tight jean shorts, to please Soul, and some white scandals. I had my hair back into a braid. I pushed open my bedroom door and took the small walk to Soul's.

I knocked lightly "Soul?" I mumbled. Silence. "Soul, open up, please." I begged. Still nothing. Tired of the nice act, I picked his lock and pushed open the door. I placed my hands on my hips as I said, "Soul damn it ans-"

I cut off by the warm tingling on my face. My partner was standing there in just boxers. I glanced across his chest noticing that he was more buildt then the last time I saw him shirtless. His scar looked slightly faded with time. He smirked and rolled his eyes

"Damn Maka, can't a guy get dressed in peace?" He asked me. I couldn't take my eyes off his body to answer.

"Iakdaldjkdknedlwdnlsn" I managed to stutter out. It just came out as a jumbled mess.

"Oh! Maka I get it! You like what you see." He slipped on his jeans and moved closer to me. I couldn't move. My green eyes were still glued to his chest. _Oh Lord Death.. He is so hot.. I wonder what my face looks like right now?_

I didn't have to think about it any longer because he said, "Aww Maka, you look like a cute little strawberry." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The warm from his skin made everything better.

The Scythe boy finally smiled at me after being all dark and sad. I giggled "There you are Soul!"

He stared at me confused. "I have always been here.." I shook my head.

"No you haven't Soul. It is because of Jessica.. isn't it." I felt his grip tighten. _Might as well kill the tension in the room.. _

Soul sighed and looked away from me. I saw that sadness cloud his red eyes. _Yea.. it is Jessica.. _That thought hurt me but, I pushed it away. _She is gone.. I am not.. stop being a jealious person. _

I shook him lightly and then kissed his cheek. "Would she want you to be all gloomy Soul? Or out having a good time?"

He looked at me and chuckled "You are right. Hey! Maybe I will meet my brother today." I grinned.

"Yea! See that is a good thought. Now hurry up and get dressed, we are going to be late." I slipped from his grasped and started down the hallway.

**~In The Classroom~**

I was talking to Tsubaki when out the corner of my eyes, I saw a girl walk up to Soul. He was to busy watching me, to figure out what was going on.

I giggled and pointed to the girl who was standing behind him. She had an hour-glass figure and her chest was a good size. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and was pushed behind her ears. Her eyes were a soft smokey grey.

The girl examed me with a angered look before returning her gaze to Soul. "Hey Soul, so, there is a dance this Sunday for Halloween (Yes, I want it to be Halloween). I was wondering if you had a date." He laughed and nodded "Yea, I got one." I was curious because he hadn't asked me.

"Wait who!" The girl was taken back and totally pissed. My partner turned to be and slipped his arms around my waist yanking me into his lap.

I was caught off guard and fell into his chest, very unglacefully. He lifted my chin so I would meet his eyes and Soul said, "Maka, my girl friend and partner, would you go to this dance with me?"

The girl growled and gave me a dirty look reading 'you better say no' I smirked and nodded "Yea, Soul, I will go with you." And just to piss her off even more, I leaned up and kissed him.

Little did I know, the girl had already escaped to her desk and my father had entered the room. "MAKA! NOT INFRONT OF PAPA! YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

Soul grumbled "For crying out loud Spirit, she can do what she wants." I sat in my partner's lap not moving. I closed my arms and stared at my Papa daring me to move.

"Maka and Soul, DETENTION! AFTER SCHOOL! CLEAN THE LIBRARY!" I rolled my eyes and then sat down in my own chair.

Soul leaned over and whispered to me , "hehe more alone time." I was glad to see him acting his cool self again. _Just think this morning.. he was all dark and sad..  
_

**Cleanning up~  
**

I had managed to clean up most of the library when Soul tackled me. He smirked and had me pinned to the ground. "Ahh Soul! Get off."

"We are on the 3rd floor, noone can hear you scream." My weapon teased.

I leaned up and bit into his ear lobe.

"Funny thing is Maka, that just turns me on so you are making it worse for yourself." He boasted.

I narrowed my eyes and was happy to see a younger student turn the corner.

It was a young boy with dusty brown hair and green eyes.

"Kid!" I called to him "Help me!" Soul just stared at the kid curious what to do. The young boy walked over to Soul and grinned "Nice job!"

Then, he walked away. "WHAT! NO! HUH? He is to young!" Soul shook his head. "He is my age, He just looks younger" I slame dmy head back down. "This is hopeless Soul. Let me Go."

Soul shook his head and brushed his lips against my neck. My brush burning on my cheeks.

"MAKA ALBARN AND SOUL EATER! COME TO DEATH'S OFFICE!" A voice said over the intercom.

"Every fucking time." Soul growled and helped me to my feet.

We walked to the Death's room and entered the already open door.

We walked down the path and stopped at the Plat forum.

My father was standing next to a boy that was about 2 years older then Soul. He had silver hair like Soul's and his eyes were red. He looked older, more mature, and his face was stuctured differently.

Soul stared at the almost identical guy infront of him.

The boy smiled, "Hey Little Brother. My name is Wes." 

* * *

So with the Halloween thing, it will make sense soon guys! Comment, Review, fave, and Follow for more awesome sauce (It think it is awesome) I love you guys so much and can't wait to write tomorrow. BYE!


	16. Chapter 16: Wes

Hello Guys! My little Shatter bugs! Haha I know that was a horiable nickname :) Anyway here is Chap. 16!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**  
Soul: This bitch doesn't own Soul Eater.  
Shatter: Thanks so much for the nice intro.  
Soul: Your Welcome.

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

My breath was trapped in my lungs. It was screaming to be released but, I couldn't. I felt the room start to spin and the world becoming smaller. Maka's eyes were on me.

She could pick up my sudden tense state. "This is Soul." She answered for me and I was greatful for it. I manged to move my feet and take the stairs up to meet my new brother. _He is so much like me.. but yet.. not so much.._

Wes was smiling at me but didn't have my sharp teeth. _Hehe.. I one-uped him already. _I reached out frommy hand for a shake but he pulled me into a hug.

"So little brother how has life been?" He asked me and I pulled away. My eyes were a cold color of rudy red. "Don't.. Don't ever call me that ok?"

Maka nodded and I started in, "It... Has nothing to do with you.. it is just a touchy spot." He nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"My life has been one crazy mess when my m- .. our mom left me to take care of you." A spark of envy lite up my soul but I contained the stupid feeling and countiued.

"I learned piano, was a punk, ran away, found this school and friends and an amazing partner." I glanced at Maka who was blushing and looking at her feet.

Then, I turned my gaze back to Wes. "And all of that was without you. So, why do I need you? Or Mama or Dad? Huh?" I pointed at him. "Nice to meet you Wes but, get the fuck out. I don't want ANY thing to do with the Evans family."

I growled at him. To my surprise, my brother didn't seem upset or angery. He smiled at me and shook his head. "Soul, I get you. You have been left alone and letting people in is hard-"

"NO!" I broke in. "I can let anyone in. I just don't want you in." I turned and waved over my shoulder. Maka was watching me. "I thought you wanted to find him Soul?" I heard my partner say.

I grinned and nodded "I found him to let him know I never need anything from him or that family." I shook my head grabbed her wrist pulling her away.

"Hey Soul! That is no way to treat a pretty lady like that. She seems interested in me. So, you leave her here and go." Maka giggled softly.

"You shouldn't have said that Wes." She looked at my brother. I still had my back facing him. "Soul, he gets jealious." "No I don't!" I snapped at her. Even though my eyes told a different story, I still could fight that statement.

My brother laughed and then walked over to Maka twirling her around slowly. I saw her father flinch at that and the Grim Reaper was enjoying this.

"Hey, get your hands off- " I started to say but Wes cut me off. "See, she is enjoying this." Maka had a hateful look on her face. I knew she hated being touch by a new person. The first time we meet, it was hard for her to wrap her arms around me so I could take her home.

My meister pushed him away and walked over to my side. "Rule number one Wes." She said "Don't even touch me." Her eyes deadly.

I grinned at that and shook my head.

"Oh, well then little Miester, let me take you out to dinner." _Is he hitting on Maka !? _I turned around and growled "FUCK NO! She is my girl got it!" I grinded my teeth and then Maka's Papa gasped.

"NO MY MAKA IS TO YOUNG TO DATE! NOOOO MAKA PAPA LOVE'S YOU! BE YOUNG FOR EVE-"

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death said and chopped Death Scythe's head hard.

The red haired man hit the ground and held his head. "Ow Ow Ow.." He repeated over and over.

Wes grinned, "Oh! My brother had a girlfriend and partner! It won't be that hard to steal her away."

Maka stood there with an annoyed look on her face. "Ok, I am not a prize Wes. Grr.." She grabbed my hand and yanked me for the path. I wanted to wrip him to peices from Maka wouldn't let me go to do so.

She released me after we exited the Death Room. Her green eyes were hard and filled with anger. "I am not a toy. I am a girl. He acts just like my father." That made her tone even more scary.

"Come on Maka, forget about him. Lets go home." I tugged on her hand and dragged her to my Motorcycle.

I got up and Maka right behind me. I felt her hands wrap tight around my waist and then I drove off for home.

**~Dinner Time~**

I sat at the table next to Maka as we picked at our food. "This is good Maka!" I commented and she smiled. Maka had cooked that night.

She had made grilled cheese sandwhiches and chicken noodle soup. I finished off the last of my soup and pushed the bowl away.

"I am glad you like it." She smiled at me and then looked away.

"What is bothering you?" I asked her. Her eyes had a small glimpse of sadness.

"Well, you met you brother and you hate him." She mumbled. I started to laugh and shook my head.

"Maka! I don't hate him! He just better not pick on my girl or hit on her. Because then, I will have to kill him. Noone messes with my miester." I smiled my sharp toothed smile and she blushed.

"Fine, You are right." She said and then got up from the dinner table and cleaned off the dished.

After awhile, we settled down on the couch and I turned on the TV. Maka was snuggled up on my chest reading book and I had put on a crime show.

My mind wasn't on TV at all. _I lose a sister.. and gain a brother.. I want my sister back.. _I thought with a frown and looked away before down at Maka.

Her emerald eyes moving from left to right as she read. Her lips moving as she mentally read the words but her lips fourming with without her knowledge. I laughed softly and then eyed the cover.

It was up a person that had a blanket over their face. Two small hands were holding the blanket down. At the top it read. _Uglies by Scott Westerfeld _.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "What is it about?" She paused and looked up at me confused. "What is what about?" She asked me. "The book."

"OOOHH!" She grinned and then started to explain, "It is about a world where their are pretty people and ugly people. After a certain age, the under go surgary and become pretty. The pretties party and have a good time. The Uglies are locked away until the can become pretty. "

I grinned "I like how the pretties sound."

She rolled her eyes. "You would Soul."

She looked back to her book and marked then place and put it on the small table.

She wiggled around on my chest until she was facing up at me.

"What?" I answered her curious of her motives.

My partner giggled. "Well, you looked bored. And I don't like when you are bored." I liked where this was going.

"So what shall we do?" She rolled her eyes "You know what.." Excitment bubbled in my body and I leaned over to kiss her but then I felt no wait on my chest any more.

_What? Where my Maka go... _

I frowned and opened my eyes to see her standing over me.

"Come on Soul. We were going to go hang out with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty."

I face palmed.

"What were you thinking about Soul?" she asked totally clueless.

"Ugh, Don't worry about it." I got up and grabbed my keys.

Maka was already texting Tsubaki.

I opened the door to see my brother standing there.

His red eyes meeting mine. "Hey brother! I was about to knock. I need a place to stay." I stared at him.

"You are rich. Why not a hotel?"

"NAHHH I want to spend time with my brother. So, I am staying here."

He pushed past me and grinned "What room is mine?"

* * *

How is this guys? :) I should have the next chap. up soon. Love you guys! Review, Fave/Follow and more for some more Secrets of the Souls. BYE!


	17. Chapter 17: A New Couple

Hey guys! How is life? Good! I hope so :P

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shatter: I don't own Soul-  
Kid: -combing fingers through my hair- It isn't perfect!  
Shatter: OW! SHATTER CHOP!  
Kid: -lays on the floor in pain-  
Shatter: I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

I stared at Wes. He was eyeing me and then looked to Soul. Soul grabbed my hand and yanked me to him. His arms wrapping around my waist protectively.

"So, Little Brother, what room?" Wes asked again as he watched my partner. Soul looked to me and I leaned up on my tip-toes and whispered.

"Let him have your room. We can sleep in mine." Soul, being pissed off, didn't see the opportunity, and shook his head.

"No Maka, he can sleep on the couch." I face palm. "Soul, think for a moment without the idea of killing in your mind." I grumbled and Soul's mind started to process my statement.

"OOHH.." He nodded. "Alright Wes." My weapon started.

Wes had been standing there bored and annoyed.

"You can have my room. I will be staying out here on the couch." Soul lied and then Wes nodded. "Alright."

Soul released me and led his brother down the hallway and to his room.

It called Tsubaki and after 2 rings, the weapon picked up.

"Hello Tsubaki!" I said into the phone.

"Hey Maka! When are you coming over? I have some news." The woman said.

I smiled and sighed, "Well, I can't now.. Soul's brother showed up. He is now going to live with us for a little while." My voice sounding cheerful.

"Why do you sound happy?" She asked

"oohh, I will tell you tomorrow at school." I explained "I got to go Tsubaki."

I heard her gasped and then sighed, "Dang it! I wanted gossip. Ok, I will talk to you later."

"Bye!" We said in unison and then I hung up.

Soul grinned at me and then slipped his arms back around me. "Hmm, so Maka. What shall we do later tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Sleep." He laughed at my answer.

"Yea, I know what you mean." He mumbled.

"WELL! LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Wes called from the hallway. I growled.

"Soul, I am going to kill him.." He nodded "Me too."

"So! what are you to talking about?" His brother questioned.

"Nothing." Soul answered and I slipped away from my partner's hold and sat down.

I was done with conversation before it even got started.

"Hmm. What's wrong Maka? Tired of my brother already?" Wes asked.

"Maakkkaa..." I mumbled under my breath. Soul took a step back.

Wes was staring at me confused.

"CHOP!" I slamed the _Uglies_ on his head as hard as I could. Wes hit the ground and blood came from the dent in his head.

He curled up in ball and grabbed his head. "Ow ow ow ow ow.."

Soul started to laugh and flopped down on the couch holding his stomach.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA MAKA! That was a good one!" He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Well duh!" I commented and sat down next to him. Soul streighted out and I laid my head on his chest.

"Maka.." The injured man called. "Why are you so mean to your boyfriend's brother." I leaned up and looked over Soul's shoulder at Wes.

"Because. You touched me. I don't like being touched." I explained and put my head back down.

"But you are touching Soul."

"Yea, because I am use to it." I rolled my eyes and then yawned. "Look, you two have fun. I am going to bed." I said and wiggled off my weapon and headed to my room.

I wanted Soul to follow but remember his lie to his brother and lost hope of that idea quickly.

I opened my door and shut it behind me. I changed into a tank top and shorts and slipped into bed.

After awhile of low mumbles from Soul and his brother, Wes headed to bed and shut the door. I heard Soul walk down the hallway and then creek open my door.

I laid there, acting as thought I was asleep. He rustled around for a few minutes before slipped in next to me. His arms going around me like normal and I rolled over and buried my face in his chest.

I didn't realize that he was shirtless until my cheek met warm skin. He smirked. "I knew you were awake." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He sighed, "When you sleep, your breath is shallow and soft. It makes the sheets move slightly up and down. The sheets were moving up and down quickly when I opened the door. Hehe, you were excited."

I blushed. _Dang it! He knows me to well.. _I nodded slowly "Yea I was.." I heard him chuckle.

"Go to sleep." Soul whispered.

I felt my eyes get heavy and I felt asleep with my head on his chest.

**~Next Day~**

I was shocked to be the last one up. My eyes opened to the light that filled the room. "Morning?" I grumbled and then looked to my right where Soul use to be.

The Weapon opened the door and peaked in on me. "You up?" I sat up and combed my fingers through my tangled mess. "Yea, I am up."

He shut the door and I got dressed up.

I came out in my normal wear. A white button down and a white an green tie. A cream v-neck vest, a plaid skirt, and my black and white shoes.

I sat at the table and watched as Soul put down eggs infront of me. "Thanks." I whispered and slowly closed my eyes trying not to fall asleep.

"Why are you so tired Maka?" He asked

I shook my head. "I don't know. So much stuff has happened. It must be taking affect." I explained and took a bite of my egg.

"GOOD MORNING!" Wes chimed in. I sighed.

"And he is here.." I whispered and finished off my egg. Soul nodded and ate his eggs in a few seconds flat.

"We have to go Wes. We have school." The Scythe boy mumbled and stood up. He helped me up from my seat and we headed for the door.

I pushed open the door and left the Wes Evans to himself. Soul Eater was dragging me to the motorcycle. _Hmm.. so.. so very different.. _

**~In Class~**

I sat down with Soul next to me.

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked in. They seemed different. More comfertable with each other. _What.. where their hands touching a second ago.. _

I looked closer but Tsubaki had move her hands around herself and Black*Star had them over his head. I sighed. _My crazy love sick mind.. _I looked at Soul.

He seemed to have the same face ast me. Tsubaki led Black*Star up to our row and the blue haired miester sat next to Soul. Tsubaki took her place next to me.

"Tsubaki.." I started "Were you just holding Black*star's hand?"

Tsubaki's pale face warmed to a soft pink. She was messing with her pony tail. "Uhh. Yea." The weapon looked up at me. "We are."

"MY GODDESS! HOW IS YOUR MORNING?" Black*Star called to Tsubaki and her face burned red.

"Goddess?" Soul and I said together. We looked at our friends and then it clicked together. "OOOHH"

I grinned happily. "You to are together?" I asked.

Soul put his arm over my shoulder. _Yea.. now it isn't just us.. _I kinda knew the answer already from the way Tsubaki was talking last night.

"HELL YEA!" Black*Star yelled

Tsubaki nodded.

Soul laughed, "Nice man!" He gave his best friend a high-five and then looked at me. "I guess we aren't the only Weapon Miester couple any more."

"Dang it." I said with a laugh. "I liked being different."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over to give me a kiss.

A scapel went flying through the air between us and it hit the desk behind us. I

turned to see who threw it about Professor Stein was staring at us.

"No, doing that in my class." He said coolly and then returned to his topic on different souls.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

**~12:39 am Medusa's POV~**

I felt my lips curve up into a huge smile.

My eyes slipped across the girl. Her light brown hair that changed colors in different lights. Her unquie grey eyes. She was tall for a girl.

"Nora.. Poor sweet Nora.. I will take you in." Her voice in a soft purr.

Nora looked up at the woman. "I am your servent Medusa. My parents died for you. I shall do the same."

Her grey eyes shining with pride. "I will make you my weapon. You won't need a miester with the poison that you have."

My cruel voice echoing through the tunnels.

Nora nodded and then looked away. I growled and sent one of my arrows flying at her and cutting her skin.

The wound soon healed and my arrow turned to ash.

"Oh! What is this? You blood burns too?" I asked

She nodded and I grinned. "Good, Child."

I turned and walked into the darkness. I felt the young girl locked away.

"She is my next weapon. My new Soul catcher. I will have Soul Eater. I will kill Lord Death. I will.. be Queen."

I shut the door and headed off to my room. The last thing Nora heard what My laughs.

* * *

**CREDITS:  
**  
Thanks so much **Tetomi Mizu **for help with the vnew villian! THANKS!

Also! Thanks to **1112BLack Paper Moon2111 **for your awesome comments!

More Shout outs to come :)

**END:**

Alight! I love you guys so flipping much! Have fun! Until next time! Stay aweomse


	18. Chapter 18: Nora

Hi guys! This chap. is going to be a background one. :) Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Nora: She.. she doesn't own Soul Eater..  
Shatter: It's ok Nora.  
Nora: Everything is black.. everything.. is cold..  
Shatter: uhh.. ok..

* * *

**~Nora's POV Age 7~**

I smiled at my mother. She was hovering a spoon over my lips. "Come on Nora! Eat your soup." My mother command. I nodded and sipped the soup from the spoon.

My mother smiled and ruffled my light blonde hair. "So, Mama. Who are you meeting with today?" I asked. My mom always meets with people.

I never understood it. "Oh, this woman names Medusa." She explained to me.

"Me- duuu - sa.. " I mumbled to myself and then looked at the rest of my soup. I started to eat it by myself.

After a few minutes, a knock at our front door came. Mama wipped of her hands from the water. She had been cleanning dishes.

"Coming!" she called and answered the door. Medusa was standing there. My Mama suddenly was different.

Mama bowed her head. "Hello Lady Medusa." She said.

Medusa smiled "Hello Ally, Where is Cyrus?" That was my Daddy. "He is at work Lady Medusa."

The woman walked in and her eyes went to me. "She is growing up nice Ally. She will be perfect age soon."

I looked to my Mama with my unquie grey eyes. "Mama? What does that mean?"

Mama shook her head, "When you get older sweetie. everything will be fine."

I stood up from my chair and looked at Medusa. "Ma'am are you nice?"

Medusa's insane smile appeared on her lips. "Oh yes little girl." I giggled and then hugged her leg.

The woman pushed me away.

My mother gasped. "I am so sorry Lady Medusa. This won't happen again." My mother grabbed me and yanked me to her.

She smacked my hand and then dragged me to my room. She openned the door and threw me into the darkness.

"NO MAMA!" I screamed out.

"This is your punishment for touching Lady Medusa." Mama had never acted like this before.

She slamed the door and I started to cry.

This was the first time I have ever met Lady Medusa.

**~Age 11~**

_Why was is always me?_ Medusa had visited daily. She was starting to call me her child.

I didn't understand it. Honestly, I hated that woman.

She always had these snakes around me. They were like guards. My mother and father couldn't even touch me.

Today was the day. The day that they had been talking about for some many fews.

My mother blindfolded me and pushed me into a car.

She buckled me in and then my father took the driver's seat. My mother sitting next to my father.

"Today is the day Ally." My Daddy said.

"I know, our daughter will become a servant of Medusa." I heard my mother say.

The car started and we drove off.

I was shaking the whole time.

Darkness always scared me.

After being put it for punishment, any little dark place made me want to cry.

I felt a spark of weakness forum. _They will kill me if I am weak.. _

The car stopped and I heard doors open. My mothers hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled me from the car.

She led me through some strange building and then I stepped down in what seemed like a tunnel.

Mama removed the blindfold and narrowed her eyes. "Move." She led me deeper into the pit.

We stopped infront of a ledge. Arrows forumed as bridge and allowed us to walk over.

"Welcome Ally and Nora." Medusa's crazed voice came from the center. There, she stood in the middle of a trigram with candles lite.

Medusa pulled me to her and then pinned me to the ground with her arrows.

My mother stood on the outer ring of the star. My father soon appeared after.

I let out a cry and screamed for help. I knew it was empty hopes.

Medusa started to mumble a spell. The trigram glowing. She took out a small vial of a silver liquid. My grey eyes widden. It started to bubble. She broke the vial and then liquid floated around the star.

She then said, "Let the Silver Poison enter Nora!" I gasped when the Silver Poison became like needles and stabbed into my skin.

I let out a peircing scream and Medusa started to laugh, "Let it take over Nora! Let it rule you!"

I shook my head and tried to hard to fight it. My body grew weaker and black clouds started to creep into my eyes.

After that, I felt nothing.

I woke up to a stringing feeling over my body. I wanted to get up and run but, I couldn't. My arms and legs were tied to my bed.

I looked over at my arm that was now tattoo with a small snake. I growled and shook my head. _I won't be a follower! I won't! _

**~Age 16~**

I was laying in my bed. Everything had become normal.

Everything was fine.

Medusa had stopped her visits and the tattoo had disappeared. It seemed fine.

Until, I smelled smoke. My eyes flashed open as I looked around my room.

Flames were consuming the house. I heard my parents' scream.

I jumped from my bed and raced threw the fire. I tried to get to my Mother. "MAMA! DAD!" I cried out.

"GO! NORA GET OUT! WE ARE OF NO USE TO LADY MEDUSA ANY MORE!" I heard my father say.

I knew I couldn't get to them and because of what they said I had no choice but to run.

I pushed through the front door and raced out into the street. I watched in horror as my house burned down.

Everything wasn't fine.. everything was wrong.

I looked around for someone to help but, I knew my parents were dead. The tattoo on my arm appeared.

It started to burn and I let out a yelp of pain.

_'Come to be my Child... I will protect you..' _It was Medusa. I sighed and listenned to the Snake.

I followed it's directions to the tunnel.

She was waiting for me. I was broken. I had noone but her. I had to be loyal to the only person that would take care of me.

I agreed to be her servant. Even though ever cell was telling me not too.

She had broken me. My parents were gone. I am hers. I am Lady Medusa's servant. 

* * *

Hello guys! what's up? How did you like it? Review fave/follow for for more! Love you!


	19. Chapter 19: A Night Out on the Town

Hey guys! 3 chapters in 1 day! YEA! I have no life.. I hope you aren't getting annoyed with all my updates lol :) I just love this story soooooo much! Anyway! To the Chap.!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Soul: Ms. Doesn't have a Life, doesn't own Soul Eater  
Shatter: Yea, I don't -sits in a corner-

* * *

**~Soul's POV~  
**  
"Come on Soul! We are going to be late!" Maka yelled at me. I was straightening up my shirt.

She had forced me to dress up and match her.

Maka was wearing a long sleeve lace shirt. It was black and commented her eyes. She had slipped into some Jeggings. (1) Her shoes with black and white converse and she swapped out her pigtails for a braid.

I heard her banging on the door. "I am coming Maka. Damn it Chill!" I growled at her. I knew I was going to regret it later. I slipping on my white head band and walked out of my room coming face to face with my miester.

"Tsubaki and Black*Star are waiting." She pointed out. Then, her eyes slipped across my clothing choice.

I was wearing a black jacket and a white under shirt. I had on some jeans and my hair was tamed by my hair band. For my shoes, I had on my black and white vans.

Maka's smiled at my choice and nodded. "Good. Now let's go." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the apartment.

We were almost to my motorcycle when Wes came running out. "HEY! MAKA!"

I flinched at his voice and turned around about to hit the shit out of him.

My hand forumed a fist and that idiot ran right into it. He fell to the ground and I stood over him. "What? Does your nose hurt?" I grinned.

He was holding it. "DAMN IT SOUL! YOU BROKEN MY NOSE!" I shook my head slowly.

"You ran into it Big Brother." I commented.

Maka was bitting down on her lip trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Just pop it back in place and put some bandages on it. Maka did it for me once." I explained and rolled my eyes.

"OHH! MAKA CAN YOU HELP ME!" My brother pleaded to my miester.

He reached up and pulled her down to his level. She fell ontop of him and he was grinning ear to ear.

Wes was still holding his nose but, it seemed like the pain had disappeared having Maka close to him.

She growled and pulled her hand back, slapping him across the face. She stood up and yelled, "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME! DAMN!" She stormed off to my motorcycle and I had a happy grin on.

"That's my girl." I said and got on my bike with Maka in her usual spot. "Bye Wes!" I waved and drove off.

Leaving my bruised and battered brother to fix his own wounds.

I pulled up at the resturant. "_Death's Italy_" I mumbled reading the sign out loud.

Maka had gotten off and started to laugh. "I don't think anything around here doesn't have the name Death in it somewhere."

"It is Death City after all." I said with a shrug.

We walked into Italian place and my eyes glanced around. I easily picked Black*Star out of the crowd.

He stood up and waved, "SOUL! MAKA! GET OVER HERE!" Tsubaki was shhhing him and trying to get him to sit down and talk quietly.

"ANYTHING FOR MY GODDESS!" He commented loudly.

The Weapon Girl's face burned with blush.

I led Maka to the table and we sat down infront of them.

"Hey guys!" I glanced up hearing a new voice.

"Hey Kid!" My partner said with a smile. I always envied the way she treated Kid even though I knew nothing was going on.

Death the Kid had walked up with his two weapons, Liz and Patty. "A Night of the Town?" He asked us.

I answered, "Yea, why don't you join us?"

Maka nodded, "Yep, there is room."

Kid smiled, "I will take you up on that offer." The three sat down at the table and a waiter arrived.

"Hello, my name is Akisu, and I will be your wai-" He cut off seeing Maka and I.

"You.." His eyes going cold.

I stared at him confused. Maka had the same expression.

"Uhhh you? We don't know you." I explained.

That appeared to only make the matters worse. "You don't know me!"

I smirked, "Are you a fan? Man I thought all my fans were just girls." Maka punched my arm. "Ow Shit Maka that hurt!"

I looked at her and she had an innocent hint in her eyes. "What ever do you mean Soul honey?" I rolled my eyes.

"We fought at school. Lilly and I would have won if it wasn't for that cheap ballet move." Akisu hissed.

Kid rolled his eyes, "Look, we can here for food not to fight. So, can we get another waiter to take our order and you go calm down. It was a school function so Teachers were watching. She won fair and square."

I smiled, Kid had his moments.

"How dare you! Death the Kid I challenge you to a-"

"Not while you are working Akisu!" A woman said.

She had an hour-glass figure and a huge chest. Her long purple hair stopped around her waist. She had striking cat like yellow eyes . Her dress was a black cocktail dress that forumed to her body prefectly.

I stared at the woman and I felt something wet slip from my nose. _Oh shit.. blood. _

Maka's eyes were instantly on me.

"Maakkaa.."

"NO WAIT MAKA! I AM S-" I pleaded with here

"CHOP!" She slamed a book, which personallity I have no fucking idea where she got it, on my head. It sent me flying from my seat and I laid on the floor.

She put her book back where every she had gotten and I curled up in a ball holding my head. _THIS HURTS! _

The woman looked at Maka. "I am so very sorry for the way Akisu had been treating you. My name is Blair. I am the manger of the place."

Kid grinned and letting out some of his laughs, "Thank you Blair, will you get us another server please?"

Akisu was tense and still had that killer like glare on his face.

I had managed to make it back to my seat. _No make out time for me tonight.. saddly.. _

"Are you ok?" Blair had come closer to me and was leaning over so I get a clear view of her chest. _Oh Lord Death.. You are trying to get me killed.  
_  
"Y-Yea.. Fine." I felt my partner's cold gaze on me. _No make out time for a week.. and no snuggles.. _I could tell.

"Good! I want my custumors to come back! Always." The woman stood up and walked to the back, dragging her crazed waiter with her.

After a few minutes, another waiter came out and the dinner went smoothly.

**~After Dinner~**

I had planned this while eating my lasanga. I had to make it up to my miester for what I had done, if I had any hope of getting a kiss, snuggle, or even a hug for the next week or so.

We exited the resturant and Black*Star yawned. "Well the King and Queen are heading home." He explained and slipped his arm around Tsubaki. She grinned and nodded.

"It has been a long week. Tomorrow is the Halloween Bash." Tsubaki commented. "Shopping?" She added.

Maka froze and looked away. I knew she wanted no part.

"Sure!" Liz and Patty said together. "Maka, we will pick you up at 2 tomorrow! Tsubaki around 2:30! See you then."

Maka's face went from froze, to despair in a few seconds. I wouldn't blame her.

Kid waved Good-bye and the threesome headed off for home.

Black*Star and I high-fived and then the two of them started for their apartment.

I looked at Maka. She hadn't said a word to me after the nose bleed.

She sighed, "Can we go home. I would rather be with your brother and then you right now." _Oohh that was cold. _I thought and grinded my teeth together.

It took alot not to fire back at her.

I sighed, "Yea, we can go home."

I got on my motorcycle and Maka took her spot. I drove off, but in the oppsite direction of home.

"Soul! Where are we going?" she asked. I didn't answer.

I pulled up to the park and got up from the bike. "Get off." I ordered. Her eyes grew bigger. She, with tension, got off.

My partner met my stern gaze and sighed.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Then, scooped her up into my arms bridal style, which shocked the hell out her, and started to walk.

"Soul, put me down." She whispered. Her voice was tight and even in the dark, I could see her blush.

She made me smile.

I walked for a little bit before coming to a stop at a small pond. The moon light was hitting the water cauing a slight glow of blue. The tree's leaves were still falling, making it even more romantic.

I smirked and put her down. My miester was eyeing me with a curious gaze. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"This." I leaned over and pressed my lips to her, catching her off guard.

Maka was struggling to push me away but gave in soon and slipped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away and whispered, "I am sorry Maka." Her eyes flickering across my face.

"You are going to have to do better then that Soul." She commented.

I sighed, "I have turned down so many girls Maka. She caught me off guard!" I explained. She was silent.

"Will you please talk to me?" I asked her with a growl.

Maka giggled and then tackled me to the ground. Leaves floating into the air. "Yea, I will talk. I am sorry too." She kissed my forehead.

"But, no snuggles, and don't even think about any making out for about a week." _Hehe I told you. _

"Fine." I grumbled. A leaf falling on my nose.

I blew it off and it floated over next to my head. Maka giggled.

"I love you Maka Albarn." I grinned.

Her face burnning even more.

"I love you too Soul Eater."

**~At Home~**

We walked in the door to see my Brother, drunk, and swaying around in the kitchen. "I-I need cats. I need.. I need.. Meow." He was repeating over and over.

Wes turnned and saw us walk in. "LITTLE BROTHER! SEXY CHIC! WELCOME HOME!" He cooed.

"Oh Lord Death save us." Maka whispered

He had a band-aid on his nose. "Come here my swe-" He didn't even finish.

Maka had kicked him into the wall. "Stay away from me."

The kick had knocked my brother out and he slid down the wall. "Bed time?" I asked.

"Yep." Maka agreed.

I went to my room and changed and she took her time changing in her room.

I was going to sleep in my room, seeing that my brother was passed out in the living room. My miester had another idea.

She peaked her head into my room and sighed. "Can I uhh. Sleep with you?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because. Just move over please.." Maka begged and I nodded wiggling over to make room for her.

She got in and laid down.

Instantly, the girl was asleep.

I didn't snuggle or cuddle her, afriad of getting hit when I woke up. I really didn't need a bruise for the dance.

Then, sleep took me away. 

* * *

HELLO SHATTER BUGS! (Do you guys like that nickname? Please tell me DX I feel bad using it and people hate it.) How was that for cute and lovey dovey huh? Review and Follow/Fave for more! Bye guys!


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween Bash

Hello Shatter bugs! Good Morning (Well for me at least XD) Good Afternoon and Good Freaking Evening !

**DISCLAIMER:**

Black*Star: SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!

**NOTE:**

This maybe the only chap. for today and tomorrow. Sorry :(

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

Saturday. The day of the bash. The day I will die. _I have to go shopping.. I will die from shopping.. _I thought and shivered.

I had forgotten where I was. My eyes opened slowly with the sense of difference. The bed sheets, pillow, windows, and smell. It was all new to me.

Then, last night's events consumed my brain. "Oh yea." I sat up and rubbed my temples. I had a serious headache. _Ugh._

To my surprise, Soul was already up. I ran from hand across the side of his bed. _Still warm... _I heard the door knob click and my green eyes flashed up.

My white haired and red eyed partner pushed open the door. He was fully dressed in a blue and white t-shirt that said '_Soul'_ on it. He had on jeans and his regular black and white vans.

I winched as he spoke, "Good Morning."

Soul's eyes catching my small spike of pain. "What's wrong?" His voice cause another throb of pain.

"Headache." I whispered softly and then laid back down on the pillow.

"I wouldn't be surprised." _He knows.. _I thought as he spoke.

"You were shaking all night Maka. Sometimes small whimpers would come from you." He explained. His scarlet eyes glazing over in anger.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." My eyes dropped to my hands.

Soul walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I really didn't want to look at him. Kinda felt bad for keeping a secret.

It was like my little secret that I would keep in my soul forever.

I sighed, "It is a dream."

**~Dream~**

I was standing in water. No, I was truely under the water. I could breath and everything was so clear.

I glanced up and so no way out. The sun shinning down into the water making it warm. The light reflected and caused small raindows every now and then.

I kicked my feet around in the water for awhile. It seems like a normal dream.

Then, everything goes wrong.

I see arrows run past me, cutting my skin. My blood mixes in with the water and thrn everything turns to my blood. I

can't breath anymore.

The blood was pressing down on me forcing me to release what ever small breath I had.

I scream out for help but bubbles forum instead.

Then, arrows pin me down to the sandy floor.

Medusa appears with her crazed smile.

Her arrows started to saw away at my skin, slowly peeling it from my body.

I try so hard to fight, so hard to get away.

The witch stands over me and summons a large arrow. It was aimed at my heart.

My eyes widden, "NO!" That one word was allowed out.

Then the arrow closes in and strikes my already failing muscle. Darkness eats me and I feel nothing.

When I come to, I am floating over a room.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul are standing infront of Lord Death.

The Grim Reaper started sadly, "I am sorr to say, but your friend Maka had been murdered" The air in the floor became so sad and tense.

Tsubaki started to cry in Black*Star's arms. He was also crying as well. Liz was holding Patty and Kid was cursing and blaming himself.

Soul, stood frozen, I saw nothing in his eyes. The weapon walked away from the group and out of the Death Room.

Once he made it passed the door, he turned and punched the wall with all his might. The impact left a huge hole.

His fist was bleeding and he slumped down the wall. Tears were in his eyes and he put his head in his hands.

"You promised me Maka. You promised you wouldn't die." He whispered.

I scream his name but nothing comes out.

Soul looked up and his eyes were solid black. _Noo no no no. _

**~Reality~**

My shaking had returned and I had hid my face away in a pillow. Soul hadn't moved the whole time.

I heard rustling and I knew he was leaving. He never liked listenning to dreams anyway. He still got that demon one. My partner tried to hide it but, he would wake up shaken up and covered in sweat.

My thoughts were wrong.

He yanked the pillow from me and pulled me to him. I was sad my safety pillow was taken. When he replaced it with his warm embrace, well that fixed my saddness.

"You are silly Maka. I will kill Medusa and then go black." Soul teased and shook his head. "You are forgetting I made you a promise too."

"Oh yea, but.. promises are easily broken." I whispered

He was about to say something when Wes came crashing in.

Soul's Older Brother was hungover. His band-aid from his nose had been replaced for a new one.

"MAKA! THERE YOU ARE! I COULD FIND YOU!" He called to me and ran over to us.

Wes pulled me from Soul who was about to punch the shit out of him.

I beat him to it. I started to kick and bite but the man was tough. He snuggled me to his chest and I stood there. "I will protect you Maka-chan."

That was it. I kicked him right in the balls senting the guy into a ball on the floor crying in pain.

My weapon was laughing and then he scooped me up. I got the sudden pain of my headache.

"I don't think I can go shopping." I explained to Soul as he carried me to the couch.

He set me down gently and put his hand to my head. "You have a fever Maka." I smiled.

"YES! I don't have to go" I always wanted to get up and dance but I was afriad I would get dizzy and fall right back down.

He smirked and grabbed my phone.

I knew who he was calling. Soul was cheerful about it. "Now if we can just get rid of Wes.." I whispered.

"Hello Liz." Soul said.

A few seconds of silence.

"Maka can't go. She had a fever and headache. No, I checked." he said.

"Yea, she will be going to the party, if this blows over." He explained

"Ok, soon you then, bye." My partner put the phone down.

"This is all you fault." I teased.

"Why?" He asked me as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"It was cold out last night and I didn't have a jacket. So, I blame you." My smile widdenning and I kissed his nose.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Hey! I just got you out of shopping, you better be happy." Soul grumbled and flipped on the TV.

I grabbed my book and started to read.

**~A Few hours Later~**

I was putting on the finishing touches of my Make up. I had to lock my door. They perv, Wes, kept trying to come into my room. _I can't wait for him to leave._

I thought and then pushed open my door.

My dress was tightly fitted. It huged my hips giving me an hour-glass shape, which I didn't think I had.

It was a black. I never wore black, it was depressing, but something told me too. I let my hair down and I curled the ends. It framed my face.

I wore black flats.

With a sigh, I walked down the hall way to a curious Soul. He was wearing a Black tuxedo with a white under shirt. His tie was red. My partner's hair was a crazed mess. It worked for him. He had on nice dress pants and shoes.

Soul smirked at my choice. His eyes scanning my body like a copy machine. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Hot." He said simply and got up from the couch. "Ready to go Maka?" He asked.

My headache had disappeared alittle while ago. I wanted it to stay. Something told me, tonight was going to be a bad night.

I shook the feeling off and nodded.

We walked to the door and Soul pulled it open for me. "Here you go Ms. Albarn." He mocked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't push it. enjoy me being in a dress because this is one of the few times you will see it." I stated.

Being slightly tom boyish, I didn't like tight dresses.

"Oh! My bad, my miester. Sorry to 'push it' " Soul teased.

"Hey! Play nice." I ordered.

He rolled his eyes, "Not this again."

My eyes flickered to him and then I walked to the bike. _This is going to be difficult. _I thought trying to figure out how I was going to get on with a tight dress. "hehe."

An Idea popped into my mind. I sat down and tucked my legs up under me. "There." Soul chuckled and took his spot.

Soon, we were off to school.

When we arrived, I was greeted by pissed off faces.

Liz and Patty weren't to happy that I dropped out of the shopping. They still didn't believe that I was sick.

"Was she really sick Soul?" Liz asked my weapon after we got inside.

"Yea, She was. " He answered and slipped his hands around my waist. He had on a cocky grin. "So Maka? Are you still mad about last night? I can go over with Black*Star and we not dance. I man you said no snuggling. I count Dancing as snuggling."

I narrowed my eyes. _Damn you loop holes.. _"No. I am not mad." I responded.

Liz looked slightly down. I sighed. "I will dance with you in a minute Soul. I have to check on something."

He nodded and walked over to Black*Star. The two started a challenge to see who could eat the most shrimp.

"What's wrong?" I asked Liz. Her eyes were clouded over. I noticed when I first saw her but didn't say anything. Patty was off messing around with different students.

"It's Kid." She started.

"Yea, what about him?" I asked her.

"I have a thing for him." The pistol whispered.

My face started to burn, "Ok! Then tell him!" I said with a giggle.

"I did. He is unsure about how he feels for me" She respond. I felt all my happiness drain. _I can understand.._

"I didn't think Soul was in to me. Liz, maybe he is trying to piece it together. Just give him sometime. Ok?" I said with a warm voice. _This is Tsubaki's job. Why am I here?  
_  
I was happy to see the tall dark haired weapon appear from the dance floor. "Hey g-" She cut off and pushed me away. _Thank Lord Death! This is your postion._

Soul, who must have won, was grinning ear to ear and bragging to Black*Star. I shook my head and walked over to the two fools.

"YOUR GOD WON! I ATE 36" The miester stated.

"Black*Star. I ate 52. Shut up." Soul growled and showed him the empty tails. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my weapon's hand.

With all my force, I dragged him to the dance floor. He was protesting the whole way.

"I have to prove I won Maka! I will not lose!" He complained.

I rolled my eyes and let go on his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him. "Me or the Shrimp." I stated.

He winched, "You aren't going to make me chose!" My partner whimpered. I shook my head. "3.. 2... -"

"You." Soul said. "I was only teasing Maka." I shook my head.

Soul took my hand and slipped his other one around my waist. I felt eyes burning my neck. "Ugh. She is so not for him." I heard someone whispered.

I just ingored it. _I will handle those Bitches later.. _I smirked at my thought.

We sayed for a few songs and then I broke away. "What's up?" Soul asked me.

"Nothing. I just want to do something." I whispered and slipped through the crowd. I managed to not get killed by all the people and arrived at the place that I was hunting for.

It was the balcony. With a smile, I started to count the stars. I felt Soul's presence appear behind me. "You should have told me you wanted to look at the sky." He stated.

I rolled my eyes.

Then, something caught my eyes. It was small and looked like it was flying through the skies. I didn't pay that much attention to it.

**~Medusa's POV~**

The wind was cold tonight, and the moon was smiling its insane grin with blood dripping from it's lips. I always loved the way the moon looked.

I was sitting on my broom and waiting for Nora's signal. A small flare was lite in the street and I laughed.

"It's time." I zoomed down and landed on my feet. "Nora sweety. Go hide, let me handle the bad miesters that killed your parents."

I had lied. I was the one that killed her parents.

She was now in the palm of my hands. I have Nora and soon, I will have Soul! 

* * *

Hey guys! Done! ugh that was alot! XD Not really! I love you guys, until next time. Follow/Fave and Review for more!


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble in Paradise

Hello Shatter bugs! I am back and have new ideas all around me! I went back and read a few of my chaps. I realized. I had alot of grammar wrong! SOOO I am going through and updating a new version of them. The ideas will stay the same but you will notice more details and grammar are fixed! I also realized that some of my Chaps have fallen short of good detailing. So I tried and fixed that as well and I am trying really hard now to give you good stuff! Alright! ON WITH THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shatter: I don't ow-  
Blair: She doesn't own Soul Eater  
Shatter: What she said.

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

I didn't realize that the fireworks were signals. I just blew it off like nothing was wrong with them.

Maka was standing next to me as she watched the dark night sky light up in color flares. All the color drained from her face. "Soul, that's not right." Her voice trembling.

"It can't be that bad Maka. It is just someone celebrating Halloween." I replied and brushed it off my shoulder. I combed my fingers through my white hair to settle down the tangled mess.

My partner was still worried. Her eyes never leaving the spot that the flare was sent up. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

I turned to see Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"Those are not our fireworks." Kid said. His eyes cold. "It is starting. Soul, they are here for you."

Shivers ran up my spine. I wasn't that worried. _Yes you are.. _I heard the demon's voice echoing around in my head.

Maka tore her gaze away from the location and then turned to our friends. "What do we do?"

"We have to go find out who is sending up those flares. My Father has sent Death Scythe and Professor Stein out already." Kid said. "Now let's go."

I turned to my meister and she had a smile on her face. It wasn't fake, it wasn't put there on other thoughts, no, it was true.

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned as the others left.

"Because, I can kill the bitch that killed Jessica, totured me, and put Black Blood in your. Revenge is a bitch huh?" Her eyes flickering to me. They were filled with hate and regret but that was shaded over by revenge.

_Oh Lord Death.. you better help her not be reckless.. _She grabbed my hand and yanked me through the crowd of childs.

They were all clueless to what was happening. I looked ahead and tried not to think about that.

Soon, we were outside. Kid and his weapons were ahead of us. Tsubaki had transforumed into enchanted sword mood and Black*Star was waiting on us.

"Soul."

"Right, I know." I held out my arm and it changed into the Scythe blade. I grinned and the rest of my body followed. Maka caught me and then settled into her stance.

"Let's Go Black*Star." Maka said and then raced after Kid. Black*Star in tow.

_Why does it feel like forever? Why does it feel like I am running to my death? _I thought. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right.

We arrived to Professor Stein and Death Scythe about to start battling Medusa. My eyes shifted to Maka as I appeared in the reflection of my blade.

_"Maka? What are you thinking?" _Her eyes were locked on the soon to start fight. "I want to fight her." Her voice ringing out into the night air.

Stein stopped and looked at my partner. For some reason, he took a step back and allowed her take his place. "You are right Maka, it is your fight."

Then, the Professor looked to Kid and Black*Star. "Follor the Witch and the Wolfman. They took off after Medusa blocked my path. Now go!"

Kid nodded and raced after Eruka and Free with Black*Star.

Maka settled into our stance and looked at Medusa. The witch grinned. "Nake Snake Cobra Cobra, Vetor Plates!" The area around us was surround by arrows that all pointed to Medusa.

"You will be my weapon soon Soul! You are my creation." Her voice holding cold with something else hidden under the surface.

_"As if Bitch!" _I growled at her. _"Let's Go Maka." _

**~Maka's POV~**

I sliced at Medusa's chest but was blocked by her arrows. She pushed me back. The motion made me stumble.

I had to use Soul's staff end to stable myself. I smirked and used the pole to swing around and kick Medusa in the face.

The woman coughed up blood onto the ground and then I settled back into my stance. My lips foruming a crazed grin as I saw the woman cough up the blood.

"You bitch, you will pay for that, with you soul!" Medusa growled. "Vetor Arrows!" Black arrows flew out from around the woman and charged at me.

I easily cut them and looked at her. "Is that all you got?" I narrowed my eyes and laughed.

_"Maka, her weak point in her tail that she is sitting on." _

"I know, I already have a plan."

_"The what is it?" _

I rolled my eyes, "Soul, you will find out when I use it."

I charged at the woman with a determind feeling deep in my soul. This time, I jabbed at her chest with my staff end. She was to busy dodging those blows to realize my next one.

I kicked her tail from under her, sending the woman falling to the ground. I started to laugh and then held the blade to her neck.

"I got you Medusa." The witch started to laugh aswell. Medusa's laugh was cold and lifeless. Like it had been used one to many times. It just sounded fake. "No Maka, I have you."

I glanced over my shoulder at the large wave of arrows pointed at my back. Fear was pumping though my viens. _I gotta think.. come on Maka! A plan.. Please! _

Soul growled _"Shit, Maka.." _I nodded

I had to worry about the arrows, not the death of Medusa. Then, an idea hit me.

"Let's Go, Soul Resonance"

I started to feel our souls becoming connected. That warm spark of our souls becoming one.

"Witch Hunter!" The blade started to glow a bright white and then grew about 3 times it's normal size. I nodded and turned, with a quick motion, cutting away at the weapon arrows.

Suddenly, I felt that cold feeling. That feeling when Soul was pulled in by the Black Blood. I took a few steps back and settled into my normal stance.

"Soul?" I whispered. My eyes flashing up to Medusa. Her lips turning up on the ends. "He is soon going to lose it." Her words dancing around in my mind.

"No!" My voice hardenning. The witch was to busy focused on her victory to realize that I was charging at her. My blade ran from her shoulder to her opposite hip. Like how Papa had cut Soul.

The woman let out a gasp and fell to the ground. She started to cough up blood, "N- No matter.. My followers will carry out my will.." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Ve- Vetor Arrows." She whispered. I felt a sharp pain in my back and then it moved through my body. I was shaking and dropped Soul. My eyes shifted down to my stomache.

Arrows were shooting out from the wound. They yanked back, casuing a bigger hole. I didn't even have a chance to breath.

Before I could stop it, gravity pulled me to the ground and blood oozed from the deep wounds.

Soul hadn't changed back, "Soul.." Then, my vision went black.

**~Soul's POV~**

I watched the demon spin around the room. His black cold eyes flickering to me every once in awhile. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I had no way of knowing what was happening in the outside world.

After Maka and I linked, the demon dragged me here. "What is going on! How is Maka!" I growled at him. _I feel helpless. _

"Oh, she is just taking a small nap." The demon smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. I stood up and walked over to him. My hands tightenning around his throat.

"What happenned?" My voice cold. "Now now Soul, don't do an-" I cut his air off. "Answer the question demon."

"Ok Ok!" I released the monster and settled back down in my chair. I glanced over at the door. It was starting to fade. I didn't like that at all.

"She is seriously hurt. Medusa, on her dieing breath, set arrows after Maka and stabbed her in four places. " When the demon finsihed, I stood up and walked to the door.

My voice cold. "I couldn't help her because of you." He laughed, "But Soul! It was your doing as well. You wanted power to protect her. I can give y-"

I never allowed him to finish. I openned the blood red door and entered the darkness. Soon, I was back in my own mind.

I transforumed back to normal and stared at my meister.

She was laying face down in her our blood. It pooled around her, looking like a small bath on the ground. Four deep wounds were visiable in her back. Her dress was tore to peices and covered in turned the color red.

"Maka!" I called to her. My eyes flashing around as Professor Stein made his way over quickly. He had to move around the arrows that incased us. A purple snake like soul floated in the air. _Medusa.._

Anger bubbled deep inside my own soul and I turned back to Maka. My eyes falling on Professor Stein. He was swiftly at work fixing her up.

"Soul." Stein started," We must get her to the school. Nygus will be waiting." I nodded and picked her up in my arms carefully. The blood stainning my black jacket as I raced down the street to the school.

"Stay with me Maka. Come on. Almost there." I whispered.

I looked over my shoulder to see the Professor collecting the witch's soul that was for me to eat later. My mind was on other things then becoming a Death Scythe.

With a kick to the front door, I entered the school. Kids were in shock at Maka's passed out, blood covered body, in my arms. I took her to the infurmany as quickly as I could.

"NYGUS!" I called out to the bandaged woman. I used my shoulder to open up the door and then laid my partner down on the bed.

The woman weapon had appeared in a few secounds. "Oh no." She disappeared and reappeared with bandages. The nurse made swift work of the wounds and looked at me.

"Soul, she will need alot of rest." Her voice was shaken up. "Will she live?" I asked. It was the only answer that would give me some forum of hope.

Nygus looked away from me and sighed, "I don't know Soul.. I.. I just don't know."

Pain dug into my heart. _I am going to lose her. I lose everyone I love._ My feet carried me to the seat next to Maka and I took it with a sadden glare in my eyes.

For the first time since the age of ten, I cried.

**~Kid's POV~**

I stopped my pursuit of the Witch Eruka and then Wolfman Free. They had gotten to far ahead and I knew I would never make it. Even on my skateboard, they would had out ran me.

Black*Star stopped next to me and said, "So what now ?" I looked away. My carmel eyes hardenning. "They didn't get Soul. That doesn't mean they won't try again. We need to fall back and recover."

Our weapons changed back and Liz looked at me, "Kid, what is wrong?" She had that way with me. She could tell if something was troubling me.

I loved her for that. I did love her but I am a Reaper, and she is my weapon, it would make things to messed up. I sighed and met her gaze. "I am worried that this will never end. They will never stop until they have Soul."

After a few minutes, I sent my weapons and friend home. Tsubaki had stopped a few steps into leaving. "She loves you. I know you know that too." Then, the weapon kept on walking.

I felt my heart drop. _I know she does. I love her to.. We just can't .. _

My eyes glazed over in hurt as the thought of never being together with Liz. I knew in my heart, it just couldn't happen.

I was alone, once again, left to figure out my feelings in peace. A sudden noise dragged me from my thoughts.

I turned to seen a girl, she was my age with short light brown hair. Her eyes were a greyish tint that glowed in the moonlight. Her shirt, which wasn't symmetrical, was a dark brown one shoulder. They other shoulder showed off her dark carmel skin. She wore tight jeans.

I was entranced by her looks. Something got to me, something I hadn't felt in awhile.

"Hey! Stop!" I called. The girl didn't look back. She raced into an alley. I trailed behind her, hoping to find out who this mystery girl was.

I turned into the alley and my breath was trapped in my lungs. The girl had disappeared.

**~Maka's POV~**

My thoughts were hazzy, and my mind was filled with confusion. I didn't know what was going on. Just that it was crying in my soul room.

I didn't like the cold wet feeling on my face.

The darkness was stronger then I had hoped for, I was fighting a stupid battle. I knew I was going to lose.

_Why fight it? I am going to die. I am going too.. _

The inner me pleaded that I let go. That I die, so that things would be easier.

Things wouldn't have to be a puzzle.

I said no, my mind was locked on one person. I was coming back to Soul. I am going to come back. 

* * *

So, how was that? New chap. tomorrow! PROMISE! LOVE YOU SHATTER BUGS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE!


	22. Chapter 22: Recovery

Hey kidos! I am back! Yes! school got in the way and it took longer then I had hoped.

**~Disclaimer~  
**  
Soul: She.. Doesn't own Soul Eater.

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**

_Where am I.._ It was so dark in my Soul Room. The wet rain drops had not stopped falling since I entered the small domain.

My soul floated around restly, trying so hard to find the escape route. I called out. "Hello?" _Nothing.. _I sighed and then heard someone.

"Maka, you bettering fucking come back to me." _Soul! _My heart raced with eagerness. I wanted to feel his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I growled and pushed on. I felt Soul's hand gripping mine tightly. His words still echoing around the small canvern.

"Soul!" I cried out but, I knew the sound was helpless trapped. I growled and clenched my hands into tight fists. My stomach area tighten because of the tense. Pain shot through my body and quickly traveled up my spine.

Then, a wave of relief passed over me.

My eyes flashed open. The nursing room was all a blur of white. The lights from the window danced around the room in different raindows.

I tried to speak but my voice did not come. It was dry and itchy. I wanted to scratch it so badly.

"Maka.." That voice always sent shivers up and down my back. My lips forumed a smile and I squeezed his hand lightly. It felt good to have him close again.

"I thought you.." He could not even finish. I shook my head and managed to say, "No.. I'll always come .. back"

I reahced up slightly and wipped the small water trail from his eyes away. "You cried?" I whispered.

The weapon nodded and I just shook my head and laid my hand back down.

"No-o.. That is not Cool. I am a cool guy" Soul's responds came quick.

I glanced away and sighed. "Silly.. You cried for me.." My eyes flickering away. The tension in the room building slowly.

"MAKA! MAKA YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*star's voice rang out. The door getting blow down as he returned with a sudden quickness. "I HAVE COME TO HEAL YOU!" He called out and raced to my side.

Tsubaki slowly followed in after him. Her eyes more sympathic. _There is the true Tsubaki.. _I thought quietly.

Soul had went silent from what I had said earlier. _Ohh well.._

"Oi, let her rest Black*Star" I heard another friend say.

Kid had walked in by this time. His carmel eyes clouded with confuse and trouble. Tsubaki's eyes going to him. There was something there that I could not pick up on. Something that was not settling right with me.

I sighed and tried to light up the cloud of guilt and tension that was growing bigger and bigger by the second. "W-well... when I get home maybe we can have a party?" I offer.

Kid put on his best fake smile and said, "Sure Maka! In your honor."

I blush slightly and nod.

**~Later after everyoner had left but Soul~**

I glance up hearing someone enter the room. Soul had fallen asleep. He needed it. The weapon had been so stressed about me. "Maka."

I gasped, "Papa.." I had hated him since the incident with Soul. I grinded my teeth together. "W-what do you want..?"

The red haired man started in, "I wanted to visit you. Make sure you were ok. I heard you got hurt pretty bad."

I slowly nodded.

"I can not visit my daughter? It's a crime?" He asked. I glanced away. "You hurt me. When you hurt Soul." The man agreed with a grunt.

"I understand Maka. I really do.." He combed his fingers through his hair. The Death Scythe looked so uncomfertable.

"Maka, you remind me so much of your Mama.. I just do not want you to end up like us. Hating the one you love so much." My father stated.

The thought of that crawled into my mind. _I can not hate soul.. could I? _I gripped the bed's sheet. "I will never .."

"How do you know?"

The man said cutting me off.

I had to agree in some way. I would talk with Soul.. MUCH LATER! I was not going to make him even more worried. I needed to focus on getting better.

My parent stood and walked over. The weapon gave me a soft kiss on the forhead and then whispered, "Heal well." Then, he exited the room.

That was the first time I had ever second guessed my love for Soul. The only guy I trusted my life with. The only guy that understood me.

_I could not hate him.. never.._

* * *

Hey guys I know this was super short and it has been soooo long. Forgive me? I have been so damn busy.. so I will update more and usually on the weekends or something. Next chap. is gonna be longggggggg promise ! Love you guys Shatter Bugs 


End file.
